Fallen Hero
by SuperTweety3104
Summary: Shortly after being free of the effects of Red Kryptonite, Kara discovers that she must answer for what she did to Cat Grant and the people of National City. Reviews and comments welcome!
1. Arrested

Note: This occurs after the Falling episode of Supergirl. She is in trouble with the law for what damage she did why under the influence of the Red Kryptonite. But because she's an alien it's the DEO's responsibility to arrest and detain her. I made a slight change to what happened in the tv show - Hank didn't have to change into his true Martian self as right after Alex dropped the antidote gun, Hank picked it up and hit Kara with a perfect shot right before she could kill Alex with her heat vision. Hank Henshaw appears to be out of character, being so harsh on Supergirl and Alex, but he's trying to appear unbiased as an agent and the Director of the DEO. Alex and Kara know of his true identity, but won't expose him...yet. It was also suggested in a review that Supergirl had apologized to Cat Grant and she had accepted it, NCPD and the DA are the ones pressing all of the charges, with a hidden, but soon to be revealed agenda. Thanks for the insights jcat30! Really helpful stuff.

I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Supergirl!

00000000000

Kara hadn't meant to do any of the things that happened while she was under the powerful influence of the Red Kryptonite, but, she knew that she was responsible for doing them anyways.

She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the bar at Noonan's while she flicked peanuts at an alarming and even dangerous rate of speed at the liquor bottles. She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the police car she exploded with her head vision. She knew she was responsible for the destruction of the CatCo Media sign she had burst through while Cat Grant was warning the people of National City that she was dangerous and should be avoided. She knew she was responsible for the damage done to the DEO vehicles while Hank and Alex had tried to use the antidote provided by Max Lord on her. What had troubled her the most was her assault upon Ms. Grant when she threw her off her balcony and watched as she plummeted nearly 40 stories before she swooped in to save her at the last minute.

Guilt plagued her as she lay upon her bed. She was in her Supergirl outfit, fingers slowly tracing over the "S", the symbol for the honourable house of El, wondering if she'd destroyed that image for forever, wanting to get out and show the people of National City that she wasn't a threat to their safety, but was so overcome with the fear of being rejected by them that she lay curled up on her bed refusing to go to work, or answer the multitude of texts and calls from Alex. Little did she know that a simple apology to the people of National City wasn't going to be sufficient to wipe away the damage she'd done.

Diving into her third pizza in less than an hour…stress always made her super hungry…there was a knock on her apartment door. Using her x-ray vision she could see that it was Alex, and Director Henshaw, and several other armed DEO agents. She wasn't in any mood to chase, fight and capture rogue aliens today, they'd have to wait for her help until she had time to process what had happened. "Go away!" Kara yelled at the repeated knocking by Alex and the DEO. "I'm not chasing anyone today!" To her shock Hank kicked the door open and strode in past Alex with a dozen heavily armed DEO agents, all of whom had their weapons aimed squarely at her. "Did they forget that bullets bounce off of me?" Kara wondered.

"Whoa! Just what do you think you're doing barging into my apartment like this?!" yelling at the agents. "Supergirl," Hank ordered, "put your hands above your head, now!" "What? Why?" Kara asked in shock and confusion, as she stared past the DEO agents and Hank, and glared directly at Alex, who had her weapon in her hands, but wasn't pointing it at Kara. "Do it now!" Hank commanded as he slowly began to approach her. Alex begged, "Kara, please, do what they ask, the guns they're carrying are loaded with kryptonite bullets and I don't want you to get hurt!" "Put your hands over your head and get down on your knees right now, this is your final warning!" Hank bellowed from behind his gun. The other DEO agents had spread out and had Kara trapped in their sights. "Please do as he says Kara!" Alex pleaded.

Confused as to what was going on Kara put her hands on her head, interlaced her fingers and got down on both knees, staring at Alex and Hank with eyes filled with rage, confusion and even a little fear, as two DEO agents came over and put her wrists into the kryptonite infused handcuffs.

Immediately Kara felt her body get weaker as the kryptonite began to sap the life from her. The agents yanked her to her feet as each held onto an arm…arms that once were filled with strength and power, now weak and helpless. She could feel the power of their grip and even winced in pain as they tightened their strong hands around her tiny arms. Alex seeing that they were being too rough with her ordered the men to ease up, but they ignored her and looked to Hank for their orders, he nodded and they lessened their hold, but by Kara's estimation, not very much.

Hank lowered his weapon and walked over to Kara, "Supergirl, you're under arrest for resisting arrest, destroying a police car, assault on NCPD and DEO officers, property damage to Noonan's Bar and for the attempted murder of Ms. Cat Grant. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you. You have the right to speak with an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you at no cost. Do you understand the rights I've just read to you?" Silence filled the room, Kara just stared at the floor, not answering Hank. "Do you understand the rights I've just read to you," Hank asked again. "Yes," Kara's voice was barely audible. "Ok, let's get her to a holding cell at the DEO," Hank ordered. With very little care, she was hustled out of her apartment and into a waiting DEO prisoner van outside her building. When she sat down on a bench she was immediately shackled to the seat, and her feet were bound with chains. Just before the doors closed, Alex jumped into the van and took a seat across from Kara. "Agent Danvers, get out of the vehicle," Hank ordered. Alex merely shook her head, not looking away from Kara. "I'm riding in with her, or I quit," Alex's voice was firm and unwavering, Hank relented, knowing that it was pointless to argue with his stubborn agent when she was like this, and had two other agents join them for the ride to the DEO.

Kara's head was spinning from the kryptonite handcuffs, she felt sick, and the rocking of the van as it maneuvered it's way to the DEO wasn't making it easier for her to hold it together. Her head was hung low, she would not look up at Alex who was seated directly across from her, but she could feel the gaze of her sister upon her dejected form. "Kara," Alex's voice finally breaking the silence, "Kara, please look at me." Nothing. "I know you're hurt and confused and likely very angry at all of this, but please, just look at me," Alex begged her sister. Still no movement from Kara. "I'm sorry we had to do this," Alex said with obvious pain in her voice. "When the arrest warrants came in we had to be the ones to apprehend you as you're an alien, not a human, so we have to take you to the DEO, not a regular jail. So I told Hank that I was going, case closed." Still no movement or sound from Kara. Alex took a deep breath, "We had no choice after all the damage you did, and the attempt on Cat's life. No one is above the law, Kara." Kara just continued to sit there, head hung in shame and a little fear as to what was going to happen to her. After all, Alex was right, she wasn't human, she was an alien and she wondered what kind of justice or punishment was waiting for her as a result of what she'd done.

The prisoner van arrived at the DEO, Kara was unshackled from her seat and hauled out of the prisoner van. The kryptonite handcuffs had taken a toll on her body, weakening it even further during the ride and she stumbled and fell to the ground as she tried to step out of the van. On her way down she hit her head against one of the doors of the van and screamed out in pain, falling to the dirt, knocking her unconscious and leaving her with blood gushing from a deep gash to her forehead. "Kara!" Alex screamed as she rushed to her side to try to tend to her fallen hero. "Get a gurney, now!" Hank ordered the DEO agents, who rushed inside for help. Alex sat down on the ground next to Kara, cradling her head on her lap while they waited for the medical help to arrive, trying to put pressure on the wound and get the bleeding to stop. "These damn kryptonite handcuffs are making her so weak!" Alex growled at her boss.

Once on the gurney they rushed Supergirl to the medical bay inside the DEO, where the physicians who cared for the wounded agents tried to care for the injured superhero. Alex just stood by while they hooked her up to machines, started iv's, and patched up the wound to her head. Still unconscious, Kara lay upon the cold hard gurney, kryptonite handcuffs firmly in place. "You have to let them remove the kryptonite handcuffs, Director Henshaw," Alex pleaded with her boss, "or they won't be able to help her." Hank Henshaw knew that Alex was right but he also knew the sheer power that Supergirl possessed without the kryptonite. Yet, he also knew Kara and that she was an honourable person who had surrendered to them without incident, so he gave permission for the handcuffs to be removed and for Kara to be placed in the specially constructed solar bed that the DEO had created for her to help recharge Supergirl when she got drained.

00000000000000000000

"Where am I?" Supergirl's eyes slowly began to open. The solar bed was familiar, she'd used in several times after battling some powerful aliens who drained her of her powers temporarily. "Alex, where are you?" Kara begged from under the solar lamps, still feeling very weak from the kryptonite. "Right here," Alex said as she came closer to Kara. I never left while you were recovering." "What happened," Kara asked, "I had this terrible dream that you and Hank came to my apartment with some DEO agents armed with kryptonite bullets in their guns and arrested me for the stuff I did while under the Red Kryptonite." Alex's expression and her hung head told Kara that it wasn't a dream. "You were arrested earlier today for the stuff that you did while you weren't yourself." Alex stated as best she could, trying not to let the sadness in her voice break through. In a swift moment it all flooded back to Kara, the knock at her door, the guns pointed at her, the arrest, her sister standing there with a gun, the ride to the DEO, and then…blank. "How did I end up in here?" Kara asked, looking up to her big sister for answers and maybe even a little help. "By the time we got to the DEO you were very weak as a result of the kryptonite handcuffs and when you stepped out the prisoner van you fell, hit your head and went unconscious." Alex said, filling in Kara's blank memory spaces.

Closing her eyes, Kara tried to recall the events but she had no memory of them. Then a deep voice from the corner of the room spoke up, "You're free of the kryptonite handcuffs and are on a solar bed to help you heal. But if you try to escape, there are guards armed with kryptonite bullets just outside your door with orders to shoot, so if I were you I'd just lay still and recover while you can." It was Hank Henshaw. He took a few steps closer to the bed to look at Kara while he issued his warning, the look on his face said he was both serious and sorry all at the same time. Kara simply glared at him for a few seconds and then turned her head away from him, "I won't try to escape, you have my word on that." "Good, I'd hate to have to use anymore kryptonite on you, I know what it does to you." Hank said as he left the room. "Agent Danvers," Hank addressed her formally, "I need to speak with you, outside." "Yes sir, be right there." Alex replied, wondering what was going to happen next.

While she was gone, Kara began to sob softly while she lay on the solar bed. _How had everything that had started out so good, gone so bad so quickly? How will I ever handle being locked up for what I've done? My life is ruined before it even really gets started!"_ Kara just couldn't get a grasp on what might lay next and before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.

000000000000000000

"Agent Danvers," Hank began as he looked with concern at Alex. "You may have to face some difficult choices and possibilities regarding your sister about all of this. She may very well end up being locked in one of the holding cells here at the DEO if she's found guilty of the charges. Are you prepared for that?" Alex looked at her boss with steely determination in her eyes, "That's not going to happen, sir. You know that she wasn't herself when she did any of those things, how can she be expected to serve time in prison for it? And on top of it, look at all the lives she's saved, the people she's helped while she was Supergirl? Surely that has to count for something, doesn't it?" Hank took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I don't know, I hope so. For her sake and yours." Hank walked away leaving Alex looking back into the med bay at her sister sleeping on the solar bed, trying to recover from her injuries. A lone tear made its way down her face as she imagined her sweet little sister locked up in a small cell in the basement of the DEO for who knows how long. "Get a grip Danvers!" Alex said under her breath. "It's not over yet, time to fight again kiddo, and I'm going to be right by your side."


	2. Detained

"Supergirl," Major Lane addressed her client from outside her glass cell. "Supergirl, you need to look at me and tell me what happened so I can help you. I'm your attorney, I'm going to help you get through this but you have to trust me and talk to me." Kara was sitting rejected inside her cell. The Kryptonite emitters were on just high enough to weaken her so she couldn't escape, but not high enough to damage her cells. Still, she hated being so weak and helpless, and every now and then she could feel the kyrptonites' effect on her body and she wondered if she had to stay in this cell for a long time would it permanently damage her? "These are some pretty serious charges, Supergirl, and the worst is the attempt on Cat Grant's life. I really need you to talk to me so I can prepare a defense for you." Lucy sighed as she waited for Supergirl to respond to her pleas. Slowly Supergirl lifted her head and looked at Lucy Lane. _Wow! I never thought I'd see Supergirl look so weak and lost._ Lucy thought to herself as she watched her client get up from the floor and walk over to the glass.

Slumping down on the floor closer to Lucy Supergirl sighed deeply and asked, "Just what do you want me to tell you? I did all of those things I've been charged with, I'm guilty, so what's the point in defending me?" "Look," Lucy said as she moved closer to the glass cell, "just tell me what happened while you were under the influence of the Red Kryptonite and then about the day of the arrest and we'll just take this one step at a time. You deserve a defense, it's your human right." A slight smile formed on Supergirl's face as she looked at her lawyer and quipped, "I don't have any human rights, I'm not human…remember…I'm an alien!" "You still deserve a fair trial." Lucy responded, glad to finally be talking with her client. "Whatever." Supergirl said as she hung her head and let her hair hide her face. "I did all of those horrible things and if Alex hadn't hit me with the antidote that Max Lord created, who knows how horrible I would've become! I was about to kill my own sister!" Supergirl began to weep as she realized the depth that the Red Kryptonite had taken her to! She felt she was no better than any of the other criminals she'd help the DEO capture since becoming Supergirl, she deserved whatever the justice system gave her as a punishment.

Lucy sat quietly while Supergirl wept. How she wished she wasn't separated from her by this glass, it was plain she just needed to be held by someone who cared. But Lucy was there as her lawyer, not her friend, so she needed to stay professional and try to get the truth of what happened out of her dejected client. Finally Supergirl looked up, with blood shot eyes from crying and began to tell Lucy everything about getting infected with Red Kryptonite and the events that followed. Lucy took pages and pages of notes as Supergirl laid out all that had happened. Finally, when she stopped talking, Lucy looked at her, smiled and asked if she needed anything. "Can you get them to turn off the kryptonite emitters?" Supergirls pleaded. "I know they're set low, but sometimes I feel so lightheaded and achy and I wonder what long term exposure to it will do to me at a cellular level. I promised Director Henshaw that I wouldn't try to escape while I was in the medical bay recovering from my head injury, and I was true to my word, but he turned the emitters on anyway. Can't he just post some guards armed with kryptonite bullets at my door?"

Lucy looked at Supergirl with shock in her face and asked, "What head injury are you talking about? This is the first I've heard about it." "It happened when they arrested me and put the kryptonite handcuffs on me." Kara said, "By the time we got to the DEO I was so weak from the effects of it that I fell getting out of the prisoner van, hit my head and went unconscious. They put me on my specially made solar bed so I could recover free from any kryptonite on my word that I wouldn't try to escape."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy asked with anger boiling inside of her over the treatment of someone who had done so much for the people of National City. "Didn't Alex tell you?" Supergirl asked. "I haven't seen Alex since your arrest, she wanted me to talk to you before she spoke with me" Major Lane replied. "Anyway, I'm good now," Supergirl tried to sound strong "but these emitters have me worried."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they turn them off, but you have to promise that you won't try to escape, deal?" Lucy asked hoping she could keep her promise. Supergirl smiled at the determination and yet the love that was behind Major Lane's eyes, "You have my word, I promise I won't try to escape if they turn off the kryptonite emitters." As Lucy was gathering up the paperwork for Supergirls' case, she asked her if she had seen Alex lately. "They won't let her come and visit me," Supergirl replied, "but it's okay, I get it." Lucy smiled at the brave young lady before her, "Let me see if we can't get you some visitors while we await a bail hearing." "Thanks, that'd be great," Supergirl smiled as she retreated to a distant corner of her small cell, slumping down in a rejected heap on the floor.

000000000000000

Major Lucy Lane was one formidable woman. She had to be, her dad was a powerful General, her sister was a world renowned journalist, she just wanted to be as strong as everyone in her family had been. As she marched out of Supergirls' cell she made her way to the main control centre of the DEO where she sought out Director Hank Henshaw. She wanted some answers about Supergirls' treatment during her arrest and she also wanted to petition him to turn off those terrible kryptonite emitters before they permanently harmed her.

"Director Henshaw," Lucy shouted across the room when she spotted him, "I need to talk with you about Supergirl, right now." "Major Lane," responded Director Henshaw, unfazed by her demanding tone, "let's step inside my office and talk in private." Lucy followed Hank into his office and before he could turn around she lit into him for his treatment of Supergirl. "I've only just learned of the injuries my client sustained at the hands of your agents, Director Henshaw, and I'm quite disappointed that they were not included in her arrest report. Can you explain that please?" Hank sat down behind his desk and looking up at the visibly irate lawyer before him replied, "She stumbled when she stepped out of the prisoner van, none of my agents touched her, pushed her or made her fall to the ground, it was an accident." Trying to keep her cool Major Lane stepped forward to the edge of the desk and said, "So that's the best answer you have for how Supergirl got seriously injured while in your custody? Have you no compassion for the woman who's time and again saved so many lives?"

Hank leaned back in his chair, he knew Lucy was right in what she said. He'd been so busy trying not to show any sort of favouritism toward Supergirl when he arrested her that he'd actually treated her like some terrible criminal, forgetting her service to him, the DEO, National City and her country. "You're quite right Major Lane, we didn't treat her like she deserved to be treated." Seizing the contrition in his statement Lucy went after the kryptonite emitters in Supergirls' cell. "What about turning off the kryptonite emitters," Lucy asked, "you trusted her when she was recovering in the medical bay, from wounds received as a result of your lack of care of her while she was being taken into custody. Why not turn them off and post guards like you did then?"

Hank sat quietly just staring at Lucy as he considered her request. "No, I have to make sure she won't escape." Undaunted Lucy pressed in harder, "Did she try when you had her in the medical bay or when she recovered and was taken to a cell?" Hank sighed, "No, she was very cooperative and didn't even hint at being a threat or a danger, she was very compliant with any and all commands from my agents when they moved her to a cell." Lucy leaned onto Hank's desk, "Then why not trust her even now and post the guards at her door with kryptonite bullets? Aren't you worried about the long term effect the kryptonite might have on her at a cellular level? She told me that sometimes she feels lightheaded and achy in that cell with those emitters on. Can't you see that this is tantamount to torture to her?" That realization had only just dawned on Lucy, they were torturing Supergirl, whether they intended to or not.

Hank stood up from his chair and went out to the control room where he instructed Agent Vasquez to go turn off the kryptonite emitters in Supergirls' cell and place two guards armed with kryptonite bullets outside her cell at all times.

"Thank you, Director Henshaw," Lucy said with a faint smile as she turned and headed back to see Supergirl, "very human of you."

Supergirl woke up to see agent Vasquez entering her cell. She had always like the agent, felt she was unappreciated and under-utilized at the DEO, and if she ever got out of this cell she would make sure Director Henshaw knew it. "The Director has ordered me to turn off the kryptonite emitters and post guards with kryptonite bullets at your door, but you have to promise not to try to escape, ma'am." Vasquez said with a smile. "You have my word," Supergirl replied.

Immediately Supergirl began to feel her strength returning once the emitters were switched off. The nausea left, her head stopped swimming, her body stopped aching all over. She drew in a deep breath of air, smiled at agent Vasquez and thanked her. "Is there anything you need, ma'am?" Agent Vasquez asked of Supergirl. Vasquez understood why she had been arrested, but didn't agree with it, nor how Supergirl had been treated since her arrival at the DEO. "How's agent Danvers doing?" Supergirl asked. _Always looking out for everyone else_ , thought Vasquez. "She's okay, feeling the stress of you in here and not being allowed in to see you. Any message you'd like for me to pass her way?" Supergirl smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't want you to risk getting into trouble helping a prisoner out in any way, just tell her I'm okay, that you turned off the emitters and that I love her." "Will do with pleasure, ma'am." Vasquez replied, glad to see her hero on the mend.

"Thanks for getting Hank to turn off the emitters," Supergirl said to Lucy when she entered her cell. "I'm beginning to feel my strength returning already." Lucy walked across the room to the edge of the glass cell and crossing her arms she looked straight at Supergirl, "You have to swear that you will not attempt to escape in any fashion. If you do, they've been ordered by Director Henshaw to shoot to kill with those kryptonite bullets. Ok?" "You have my word Lucy." It was all Supergirl could give to her. Lucy nodded her head in acknowledgment of Supergirls' promise and turned to head home. Her mind racing with what to do to get all the charges against her client dropped when suddenly it dawned on her…how had the Red Kryptonite gotten into her system in the first place? Did they arrest the wrong person? Maybe Maxwell Lord was to blame for everything that had happened to Supergirl, Cat Grant and National City! Worth a shot!


	3. Alex

"Kara? Where are you?" Alex had entered the room where her sister was being held in a glass cell and couldn't see her anywhere. "Up here," Kara called out from the ceiling of the cell, "the floor's not the most comfortable place to sleep so as they've turned off the kryptonite emitters and I have my powers I decided to put the flying one to good use."

Alex smiled at her, "Can you come down and see me please?" Slowly Kara descended until she was standing on the cell floor at the glass in front of Alex. She tried to smile and hide her fear and her loneliness but the sight of Alex made that wall crumble in a heap and Kara dropped to the floor in a bundle of tears, sobbing, and asking Alex to open the door and come hold her, if even for a few minutes.

"I promise I won't try to escape," pleaded Kara, "I just am so lonely and scared, I need you Alex!" Without skipping a beat Alex opened up the door and went inside the cell. She wrapped her arms around her trembling little sister, who immediately sunk her head into Alex's chest, sobbing as she did. Alex just held her and rocked her in her arms for what seemed like an eternity before Kara stopped crying enough to look up at her big sister. Alex had always been Kara's hero. She was the most amazing person Kara had ever known, next to her own mom, and she was so glad that they were family. Memories of her nearly killing Alex with her heat vision flooded her mind and she began to sob again. What would she do without Alex?

Alex had decided to go against Director Henshaw's orders that she not visit Kara while she was a prisoner of the DEO. How could she obey that kind of a crappy order anyway? She needed to see with her own eyes that Kara was okay, at least as okay as she could be. So, in the wee hours of the morning she found herself sitting on the floor of Kara's cell, holding her sobbing baby sister, wondering if Director Henshaw found out would the sister's share adjoining cells? She really didn't care, Kara needed her, and she needed Kara. Henshaw could do whatever he wanted to his prize agent.

"So, what's the food like in here," Alex asked trying to get Kara to focus on anything but being alone in this cell. "It's terrible, Alex!" Kara exclaimed. "Livewire had said it was rotten, and that's an understatement! I'd call it cruel and inhuman, but then I'm not human so I guess it doesn't matter." Smiling Alex leaned over the much calmer, but still clingy sister, and asked, "how about I smuggle in some potstickers and donuts for you?" Kara lifted her head off her sisters' chest with a surprised and scared look in her eyes, "Alex, if you get caught, you'd get fired or worse…" "Never mind about me," Alex interjected, seeing Kara's anxiety level rising, "I can take care of myself, and I managed to sneak in here unnoticed."

"Not entirely unnoticed!" The booming voice of Director Henshaw rang in Alex's ear and scared the daylights out of Kara! "What orders did I give you regarding this prisoner agent Danvers?" the irate director asked of his insubordinate agent. "You told me to stay away from her, but sir, she needs me and I need her. Why are you being so unreasonable about my seeing my sister? It's not like I'm going to help her escape or anything!"

"Agent Danvers, I gave you direct and explicit orders not to visit this prisoner and not only have you disobeyed those orders, you've opened up her cell door and crawled in with her!" Hank was clearly upset with his agent and her disregard for his authority. "Sir, I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders," Alex said rising to her feet and approaching her boss, "but this 'prisoner' isn't just some ordinary prisoner. She's Supergirl, she's my little sister, she's a loyal agent of the DEO and has earned the right to be treated with dignity and compassion. Fire me if you want, or arrest me and stick me in here with her, but I'll be coming back to visit her and coming with edible food!"

Hank had been so determined to appear to be unbiased in his arrest and detainment of Supergirl that he realized that he'd been unfair to her. With a deep sigh, he looked Alex straight in the eye and said, "You're right agent, I've treated her badly, and Supergirl, for that I'm truly sorry." Alex gave a little grin at the man she'd come to love and respect as a father figure, and turning she saw Kara smiling…man, it was good to see her smiling!

"Okay," Hank smiled at the two of them, "just try to keep it down in here, we've got other prisoners trying to sleep." (wink) "Thank you, sir." Alex hugged her boss as he smiled at Kara and hugged her right back, then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Remind me never to tick you off!" Kara exclaimed as Alex turned back around to grin at her sister. "I was sure you and I were about to start sharing a cell!" Alex came back over to her sister and sat down beside her, took her hand, and reassured her, "No one better ever dare to try to come between the Danvers sisters!" Kara laughed and leaned into big sister's arms, letting out a long low sigh, "Thanks, you're my hero."

00000000000000000000000

"Alex," Major Lane had called her finally, "it's Lucy, we need to meet and talk about how Supergirl got infected with the Red Kryptonite. When, and where can we meet?" "I'm free right now," Alex replied, "let's meet at Noonan's for coffee, say twenty minutes?" "On my way," Lucy said and headed out the door to get some answers about what happened to Supergirl to make her go so crazy.

"So let me get this straight," Lucy said after listening to Alex recount the events of the fire and the Red Kryptonite, "Maxwell Lord invented it to kill Non and the other evil Kryptonians, but when the building caught on fire Supergirl got infected by it while rescuing a trapped firefighter and it completely altered her personality?" "That about sums it up," smiled Alex as she sipped her fave latte. "So basically Max drugged Supergirl while trying to kill her?" Lucy queried Alex. "I never thought of it like that Lucy," Alex answered, "you're so right!"

"So why isn't Maxwell Lord in jail for trying to kill Supergirl?" Alex asked the lawyer in front of her. "My guess," Lucy replied, "is that she's an alien and not human so it wasn't really attempted murder. Or Max paid off the police and the courts to make sure that he wasn't charged…I'm betting on the latter." "Son of a…," Alex was filling up with anger over the thought that Max was the cause of all that was happening to her little sister, "we can't let him get away with this!"

"Don't worry," said Lucy trying to calm the visibly irate sister, "I have a plan, a sneaky but powerful plan to get Max at the very least, and maybe help Supergirl at the same time, you in?" "Definitely," grinned Alex. "Anything to get that snake Lord."


	4. Cat Grant

_Thanks for reading this far…I made some alterations to the situation surrounding the tv story and its characters, hope you all don't mind. I'll try to make sure that in future chapters your questions and concerns about the characters, and the story, are answered. Please, let me know your thoughts and any ideas._

000000000000000000

"Kiera! Kiieera! Kiiieeerrra!" Ms Grant was shouting Kara's name, or at least her version of her assistants' name, at the top of her lungs when she suddenly saw Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers standing in the doorway to her office. _Hmmm…even women look pretty good in a uniform_ as she eyed Major Lane's dress uniform. _I wonder if Alex is as tough as that gun belt suggests she is…hope I never have to find out_ she ponders as she gives the second person of this dynamic duo a once over before inviting them into her office.

"Can I assume you're here to inform me as to the whereabouts of my missing assistant?" Cat was always one to get right to the point. "I really should fire her for not showing up for work, but she does manage my chaos well, my latte is always piping hot (not sure how she manages that one), and my son loves her…so she can stay…for now. Speak, don't just stand there."

Alex and Lucy enter the office and Lucy turns to close the doors behind her. Cat raises an eyebrow and comes out from behind her desk, mildly intrigued by what is going on in her office. "Ms. Grant," Alex motions to the couch, "you may want to sit down for this." Cat takes a seat and motions for her guests to do so as well.

Alex hangs her head for a split second, not sure how to say this to Cat, or to Lucy for that matter as she's about to expose Kara to two very powerful women who could do a great deal of damage in her little sisters' life…but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Looking at Lucy, "Sorry, I should've told you this before we came here, but just bear with me." Lucy has a confused look on her face as she nods and Alex begins, "Kara isn't who you think she is, well she is Kara, but she's also…"

"Supergirl," Cat chimes in exasperated, "tell me something I don't already know."

Lucy looks at Cat and then back at Alex, "Well, this is news to me! She's not right is she, Alex?"

Alex smiles at Cat and shakes her head, _Can't fool her that easy Kara,_ she muses to herself… "Ms. Grant is correct, Kara is really Supergirl."

Lucy's stunned face at this revelation nearly makes both Cat and Alex start to laugh. "That just makes sense now," Lucy says as she reflects on all she knows about Kara/Supergirl, "why didn't I see it earlier?"

As Lucy ponders the revelation about Kara Alex continues, "Ms. Grant, Kara was arrested the other day for all the things she did to National City, to the police and for her attempt on your life while she was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite. She's being detained at the DEO as Supergirl while she awaits a bail hearing."

Lucy snaps out of her musings about Kara/Supergirl just in time to chime in, "I'm her lawyer as she's an alien and I'm in the military."

Cat tries to control the tone of her voice when she finally speaks, not wanting these two young ladies to hear the concern in her voice, "Is Kara alright? Does she need anything?"

"She's ok," Alex says as she looks at Cat with as much reassurance and confidence her face and voice can muster, "they used kryptonite handcuffs when they arrested her, and turned on these special kryptonite emitters in her cell to suppress her powers. But Lucy got the Director to turn them off as there was concern about the long term effects the kryptonite would have upon Supergirl."

"Long term," asked Cat Grant, fearful for what might lie ahead for her young assistant and mentee, "just how long do you think they'll hold her?"

Lucy looked down for a brief moment, sighed, and then looked squarely at Cat Grant, "I'm going to try to get her a bail hearing, but given that she's an alien with no way to keep her from going crazy again and this time killing someone, it's not likely that she'll get let out before trial." Lucy turned to see the fear in Alex' face as she considered the potential future of her younger sister. "Don't worry Alex, I'll fight with everything I have for her, trust me."

"So what do you need me to do to help," Cat asked leaning forward, "please know that I never pressed charges against Supergirl. She showed up on my balcony right after she was healed from the effects of the Red Kryptonite and apologized to me for what she did to me. And while I never told her that I forgave her, she knew that I did."

Alex looked a bit at a loss at this revelation, "So why did the National City DA move ahead with pressing the charge of attempted murder if you didn't press any charges?" Suddenly she turned to Lucy and simultaneously they both shouted, "Maxwell Lord!"

"He's the one who created and planted the Red Kryptonite that infected Supergirl in the first place," Alex pointed out, anger beginning to swell within her. "He's always had it in for Kara because she's an alien, I wouldn't be surprised but he has the DA in his back pocket."

"That brings us to why we're here, Ms. Grant," Lucy interjected, "we need your help to bring all of what has happened to light and force that slimy snake Lord out from behind his money and power and put him behind bars for a change!"

"Hmmmm," Cat had a sly grin on her face, "this sounds like a job for the Queen of all Media! I think I need to interview, on camera, all the parties involved with the story…Supergirl, Alex, that Director guy, and last but certainly not least…Maxwell Lord." Grinning with a wicked smirk Cat looks at Lucy, "Can you arrange for me to interview Supergirl, you are her lawyer after all."

"I don't know," Lucy pondered, "that's a tough one. Even Alex had a difficult time getting in to see her. She had to sneak in against the Director's orders in the middle of the night, just to check on her. I'll see what I can do."

Alex sat quietly for a moment, "Let me have a go at the Director, I bet I know how to get him to allow the interview." She wasn't happy about the plan she was hatching in her head to force the Director, her mentor and friend, to let Ms. Grant do the interview, but she also knew that she would do whatever it took to help her sister.

"Wonderful," said Cat as she got up and started walking back behind her desk, "let me know when you've succeeded and I'll be right over with a cameraman and my voice recorder to do the interview."

"You might want to bring James Olsen as the cameraman," Alex suggested, "he already knows who she really is." Lucy turns abruptly to face Alex, "Am I the last to know, or are there other people in Kara's life who don't know yet?"

"You're not the last to know, " Alex reassured Lucy, "I think agent Vasquez doesn't know yet, but then, you never know."

As they rose to head out to get the ball rolling to free Kara and nail Max Lord, Cat called out the Lucy, "Wait a minute will you Ms. Lane." Alex gave Lucy a look and shrugged her shoulders, having no idea what Cat wanted from her as she turned and left the office. "Who's paying you for defending Kara?" Cat asked, "I want to make sure that she gets the very best defense possible if this ridiculous case ever makes it to trial."

"No one is paying my fee," said Lucy, "I'm doing it for free, for Supergirl, for Alex, for the DEO, heck, I'm doing it for me as I really respect and admire her, and I don't think what she's been charged with is right or just."

"Well, I'm going to pay your fee," asserted the now seated media mogul, "so if you need to hire help, don't hesitate or worry about the cost, understood?" "Yes Ms. Grant, I got it." Lucy smiled, Kara sure had a powerful effect upon people, even someone as tough as Cat Grant.

When they were gone, Cat rose from behind her desk and poured herself a stiff shot of scotch, heading out to her balcony for a much needed breath of fresh air. She posed herself against the railing, sipping her drink, concerned about how Kara was doing locked in a cell…alone…frightened…helpless…her heart broke at the thought as she took a deep breath and quickly shot back the remainder of her scotch.

Cat Grant, the most powerful person in National City, had come to love and care about her young naïve assistant in a motherly way. She recalled how Kara had shared that she had lost both her parents at such a tender age, and when she figured out that she was really Supergirl she also knew that with Krypton destroyed, she had no family on this planet, and thought how lost and alone she must have felt growing up. Yes, Superman was her cousin, but they never seemed to get together, they clearly lived separate and different lives.

Kara had a sweet innocence and a quiet strength that Cat admired. She was strong and yet vulnerable…brave and yet uncertain…beautiful and didn't even really know it. Her heart hadn't had the years like Cat's had to become cynical and jaded towards the world and the people who inhabited it. Cat marvelled at how Kara would always see the best in people, even when they were trying to kill her, she just never wanted to give up on anyone.

Cat wanted to be someone with whom Kara/Supergirl could come to if she needed advice, or support, or encouragement. She wanted to be someone who wouldn't judge her, who would listen to her and be truthful with the young superhero. To be someone who would challenge her to grow as a person and as Supergirl, to be the best she could possibly be (she hated that she sounded like some old army recruiting poster). But now the young protégé's future was so uncertain.

Sighing heavily Cat regained her composure and returned to her desk to begin to plan out her interview questions for the various people she was about to meet with. If Max Lord was behind the charges, she was going to make sure he deeply regretted the day he went after Kara!


	5. Desperate TimesDesperate Measures

_A/N: Hank didn't change into the Martian when Kara was about to kill Alex with her heat vision. He had grabbed the gun with the antidote provided by Max Lord after Alex had dropped it when Supergirl attacked the convoy of agents, firing it right on target, he had freed Supergirl from the Red Kryptonite without exposing himself. Kara and Alex know who Hank really is though_.

000000000000000000

Alex is apprehensive about approaching Director Henshaw over letting Cat Grant not only interview Kara, but record it for broadcast. As she walked down the hallway towards his office she wondered if she'd be unemployed by the end of the day. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Alex was desperate to free her sister.

"Director Henshaw," Alex asked and she knocked on his open office door, "may I come in and speak with you in private?" The director and agent Vasquez had been discussing the care of the prisoners, Supergirl included, when Alex stepped in.

"Certainly," as Hank waved her in and dismissed Vasquez, "shut the door." Too late, she had already closed it and was making her way to the front of his desk, hands on her gun belt. "Sir," Alex began, trying to be respectful in her tone, "Cat Grant has requested an interview with Kara, one that she'd like to film. We really think that this can help Kara if we can get the word out to the people about what's happened to her."

"Absolutely not!" Director Henshaw exclaimed! "I will not have the DEO turned into a media circus by that woman! In fact, I'm shocked you'd even think to ask me such an outrageous request. I gave in to you visiting her and bringing her comfort food, but a video interview is out of the question."

Alex had known that this would be his reply and she hated what she was about to do to get him to change his mind, but he left her no other option. "Sir, if you don't allow this to happen I won't hesitate to quit the DEO and expose you as an alien. I don't want to do this, but you've left me no other option."

Hanks face fell when he heard the threat of exposure uttered from his young protégé's mouth. He felt betrayed by her, he had trusted her with his secret and now she was using it to blackmail him. Sadness flooded his heart, he truly was alone here on earth after all. "You realize that this will change our relationship agent Danvers? But you've got me cornered, so go ahead and set it up."

Alex hung her head, she was ashamed of herself for breaking his trust, but Kara was her responsibility and she wasn't going to let her down, regardless of the cost. "I understand fully, Sir. If you want me to resign, I will, no arguments. I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you in that threat, but I couldn't see any other way to get you to allow it."

Hank looked long at the young lady he'd sworn to protect so many years ago, wondering if this was the end of their friendship. With a sigh he shifted in his chair and looked at his computer, "That'll be all agent Danvers, you're excused, but keep me informed about the details of the interview." "Yes sir, thank you sir," Alex abruptly turned on her heels and left his office feeling awful for what she'd done, but she couldn't come up with any other way to get him to agree. _Stubborn martian!_ She thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000

As Kara's attorney, Lucy was present while Cat Grant and James Olsen spent over an hour interviewing her about how she got infected with the Red Kryptonite, the devastating effect it had upon her and how she was unable to control what she said or did while under its spell. They sat quietly, recording every word as she shared what she'd said and done to someone she loved deeply – Alex. Occasionally she would pause to fight back the overwhelming urge to break down in tears. When Ms. Grant brought up the incident of Supergirl throwing her over the balcony at Catco, saving her moments before smashing into the ground below, Supergirl hung her head very low, letting her long blonde hair hide her pain filled face.

"Ms. Grant," Supergirl finally spoke, "there are no words that can adequately convey my regret and shame for what I did to you. Again, I am so deeply sorry for the attempt on your life, I hope you aren't permanently emotionally injured by my actions." Tears were streaming down Supergirls' face when she lifted her head and looked at Ms. Grant.

Cat Grant was one tough cookie, very rarely did anything rattle her steely demeanour, but the sight of this broken and contrite person before her very eyes, made tears well up in them. "I've already forgiven you, Supergirl, I know that what you did wasn't 'you', please let it go and forgive yourself. I'm ok."

After a big sigh Supergirl gave a weak smile to Cat, "Thank you Ms. Grant, you have no idea what your forgiveness means to me."

Cat needed to shift the interview away from too much emotional fluff and focus on Supergirls' arrest, the kryptonite handcuffs, the gash to her head, and those dreadful emitters. She wanted the whole world to hear and see what was happening to the young superhero who had so often risked everything to save people. She wanted them to feel the same sense of outrage at how she had been tortured by the lengthy use of kryptonite, which Cat felt was clearly inhumane to say the least. She wanted them to see and hear the true Supergirl, free of the Red Kryptonite, the hero National City had come to know and love.

As the interview began to wind down there was a sudden and loud noise as the doors to the room where Supergirls' cell was were opened and in strode General Lane with what seemed like an army of heavily armed soldiers. "This interview is over, turn off that camera and hand it over my men immediately." James complied with the order when he saw Cat nod towards him that it was okay to do so. Not sure why Ms. Grant had to easily surrendered her camera to them, but figuring she had something in mind, so best to go along with her on it.

"By order of the President," bellowed the General, "I'm assuming command of the DEO, effective immediately. Director Hank Henshaw is to be arrested for being a traitor by allowing this interview to occur and taken into custody. Furthermore, the kryptonite emitters are to be switched back on to prevent the alien from escaping."

Lucy leapt to her feet and confronted her father, "If you turn those emitters on you're going to cause harm to Supergirl! Its torture, can't you see that? She hasn't tried once to escape, she's been cooperative and compliant with the guards and the agents, why do you have to do this?"

"Major Lane," the General said, standing his ground with his daughter, "you're relieved of your duty, unless you're here to speak with the prisoner as her attorney. Otherwise, you are instructed to leave immediately."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucy took a step closer to the cell holding Supergirl, "especially since it appears that my clients' human rights are about to be violated with the use of torture and those emitters."

"Fine," responded the clearly agitated General, "but do not interfere with my men or you will be physically removed, is that clear?" Lucy looked at her father with disgust in her eyes, "Yes sir!" Saluting him, but clearly she meant it in a mocking manner.

"No!" Supergirl cried as the soldiers approached the control panel to turn the kryptonite emitters back on. "Please don't do this to me! I've been true to my word to not try to escape from my cell or the DEO, please don't turn it back on, it just hurts my entire body so much!" The general ignores her terror-filled pleas and orders the emitters turned back on and then turned up a notch, just to be sure she can't escape…or was it also to punish her in some way.

Kara's agonizing screams at the power of the kryptonite emitters upon her body nearly ripped Cat's heart out of her chest! Kara fell to the cell floor in a heap, her arms wrapped around her body, clearly she was in great agony as she writhed in pain, the powerful kryptonite was swift in doing its damage to her body.

 _Keep looking at Supergirl,_ Cat had to tell herself when she felt she could no longer bear the agony of watching her suffer, _the camera in your glasses needs to record every second of this torture for Kara's sake. The world needs to know what a monster this General Lane is so he can be stopped and Kara set free._ It was all that Cat could do to not look away from the shriveled figure of Supergirl on her cell floor. Cat had never in all her life felt so completely helpless…not even when she was plummeting from her building, even then she somehow knew in her heart that Supergirl wouldn't let her die…but watching this and hearing the agonizing cries from Kara nearly broke Cat.

James was crying as all he could do for Supergirl was stand and watch, helpless to protect the woman he loved from being so brutally attacked. Anger began to swell up within his chest and before he could move or speak against the General, Cat had grabbed his hand, turned him around as they were being ushered out of the cell and from the DEO. With one final glance back over his shoulder, James made sure that Kara knew she wasn't going to be forgotten by them, "Hold on Supergirl! Keep fighting it, don't give in! We love you!" Seconds later the doors close but not before one last terrorized scream from Kara reached their ears.

James turned and grabbed a hold of Ms. Grant, they held each other tightly, crying as they could still hear Kara's screams in their heads. Cat pulled away first, looked James squarely in the face, and without saying a word, the two of them left with a mission to get the torture stopped and Kara set free.

Cat knew the power of the video she had secretly recorded with the micro-camera she had installed in her glasses before heading to do that interview. Something inside her told her that she needed a backup video, boy, was she glad she listened to that inner voice today. Now she just needed to get to her office and upload it and make sure that Kara was delivered from the hell she was in as soon as possible.

Lucy pressed up close to the glass wall of Kara's cell, "I'm sorry I failed you, Supergirl, I'm going to see a judge and get a court order to stop this torture! I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Hold on, don't give in!"

Kara looked at Lucy with eyes filled with terror and suffering, through her pain she cried out to Lucy, "No, don't leave me here with him! I've seen what he can and will do with kryptonite! Please, Lucy, don't leave me alone with him!" Lucy shot her father a hot look of rage as she turned to leave the room. "This isn't over by a long shot, General! I promise you that!" Lucy turned and ran out of the room, quickly heading to a local judge to plead Kara's case against the torture!

When she saw Lucy leave the room, sobs between anguished cries for the pain to stop rang out from Kara's mouth, falling on the seemingly deaf and unfeeling ears of the General. "Please, General Lane," Kara begged, "please turn the emitter level down, you're hurting me more than I can stand!"

General Lane was familiar with torture and interrogation techniques, as a result he was immune to the pleas emitting from the mouth of this alien he so distrusted. "Behave and do as you're instructed and I won't have to turn them up, or use any other method to keep you under control, is that clear?"

Kara knew he meant business, struggling, she nodded her head before she passed out from the pain. A brief moment of relief was discovered in unconsciousness.

General Lane stood looking at the unconscious prisoner before sharply turning on his heels and leaving the room. He wasn't finished with the alien, not by a long shot. He'd used kryptonite in a syringe against her aunt, he may have to use it against her. Shame, she really was quite beautiful…for an alien.


	6. Power

_A/N: Originally I had written this chapter and the next one as one, but while re-reading it I decided to split it up into two chapter. It's kind of a brief calm as the storm to save Supergirl gathers momentum. Enjoy!_

 _As always, I don't own any of the characters._

"Alex," James tried to sound calm as he called her, "you need to get over to the DEO immediately. General Lane has assumed command, arrested Hank and has turned the kryptonite emitters back on in Kara's cell, and he turned up the power too. She really needs you right now." James sits quietly with the phone to his ear, listening to Alex, trying to block out Cat Grants' comments. "Alex, be careful," James warns, "Lane has a serious hate for aliens and Supergirl in particular it seems. No knowing what he might do to get whatever it is he wants. Ms. Grant and I are heading to CatCo, we have something that we think will help Kara…no I can't tell you…just try to trust us…please, be careful."

James turns to look out the window as Cat Grant speeds back to the office with the precious and painful video of Supergirl suffering. Tears well up in his eyes at the thought that he might lose Kara, never having told her how he feels about her, never having kissed those sweet lips, never holding her in his arms. He reproached himself for pushing her away after the Red Kryptonite incident, why had he been such a jerk? It wasn't her fault, yet he seemed to blame her anyways. If she got out of this, he promised himself that he'd make sure he do all those things hadn't done, and more with her. He loved her.

Back at CatCo, James and Cat went into her office and began the upload of the video. Waves of anger, rage, and terror washed over them when they came to the part where the emitters were turned back on. Watching Kara suffer all over again only made their resolute more certain; they had to use this damning evidence against General Lane and save her before it was too late.

 _Too late!?_ Cat's mind raced, _what if we're too late and General Lane seriously or evenly mortally wounds Kara with kryptonite? Why was her computer so slow! Calm down, Cat, take some deep breaths, you're no good to Kara in a state of panic._ Cat forced herself to regain control of her emotions and focus on the task at hand…she could cry later…she could cry when she held Kara once she was set free…she wouldn't cry now…Kara needed her.

"Finally!" Cat shouted at her computer, it had uploaded the video and she wasted no time getting in front of the camera to record a message about what people were going to see before she aired the video.

"People of National City," Cat Grant began, solidly composed behind her desk, fully in command, "the video you are about to see was recorded at a secret base where Supergirl is being held and tortured by General Lane of the U.S. military. She has been charged with attempting to murder me, and some other petty crimes she committed while under the influence of the Red Kryptonite which Maxwell Lord created and poisoned her with. Supergirl needs the people of National City, the people of the entire country, to come to her aid and put pressure on the courts, on the legal system, on social media, on the President herself…to order an end to the torture of our hero with kryptonite and setting free. I forgave Supergirl for what she did to me, I know and trust her and understand that it wasn't her; it was the power of that drug called Red Kryptonite. Please watch this video with care, it's quite graphic and very disturbing…do not let young children watch it! Share it on the internet, on your social media pages…let's expose the sick deeds of this twisted General and get him removed from his position before he can permanently harm or even kill Supergirl. Madam President, I implore you, please, for God's sake, please put a stop to this, and free Supergirl."

When the camera stopped recording Cat took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to scream or cry or throw something! "Make sure it plays over and over again in a loop, we want to swamp the media with the video, it's the only way to save Kara." Cat got up from her desk and poured herself a double scotch… _sip it slowly, you don't want to lose your head to alcohol at a time like this Cat…_ she took her glass and went out to her balcony.

It was the very balcony where she and Supergirl had had many talks, some good, and some not so good. She looked over to where Supergirl usually stood after she landed on the balcony…Cat never fully appreciated the power and the grace with which the superhero descended from the sky. God, what she'd give for her to drop out of the heavens right now, to see that beautiful smile, to hear that infectious laugh again. _Hold on Supergirl, fight, be strong, be brave, you're not forgotten, Lane won't win, I promise!_ With that thought Cat shot the remainder of her scotch into her mouth, the warming sensation of the alcohol distracting her for a few seconds from the memory of the screams of Kara.

Cat knew the power of the media to bring change to the world. She was going to use all the power that being the most powerful person in National City brought with it, and save Kara. General Lane thought he knew what power was all about, Cat was about to give him a lesson in power he'd not soon forget.


	7. The Storm

_A/N: Some of the stuff in this chapter is a bit heavy to handle. Please read it carefully and be sure to self-protect! Please feel free to review, love the support I've been getting already._

 _As always, I don't own any of the characters or such._

Alex entered the DEO, trying to contain her rage as she stormed into the main control room, hunting down General Lane. Seeing her, agent Vasquez got up from her control panel and immediately went to Alex. "Careful ma'am," Vasquez began to whisper, "Lane's men are completely loyal to him and there's no telling what he might do to you if her thought you might be a rogue agent."

"Thanks, Vasquez," Alex whispered back, "where is he, and where is Supergirl?" Vasquez looked around the room cautiously eyeing the soldiers to make sure they weren't suspicious of her, "He's in the cell where they are holding Director Henshaw, questioning him about how you got him to let that interview occur. The General seems to think that there's more to this than meets the eye, he's very vary of the Director for some reason."

Alex knew why, Hank was a Martian, but was it possible that somehow the General had found that out? _No, if he did know he'd have arrested him for being an alien. Maybe forcing Hank to allow the interview was about to backfire on her, Hank and even Supergirl._ Her mind raced trying to get a grasp on what to do next. It was too late to linger in the past, wondering what other tactic she might've used on the Director to get him to relent about the interview, the very interview that hopefully was going to save Kara's life. She left Vasquez and went in search of the General in another area of the compound.

Lucy sat fidgeting outside the judges' chambers. _What could possibly be taking so long for them to let her in to see the judge? She had told the secretary of the urgency in speaking with him, what could possibly be so important? Calm down Lane,_ Lucy said to herself, _take some deep breaths, get a grip, stay focused on your argument, time is crucial and you don't want to waste it in fruitless law talk with the judge._

Suddenly Lucy's attention was directed to the tv screen in the waiting room outside the judges' chambers. It was a video of Kara being tortured with the kryptonite emitters! "Turn up the volume please," Lucy shouted at the secretary, "I need to hear this, it's relevant to the case I'm about to take before the judge."

As the volume is increased, the sound of Kara's tortured screams flood the room, jarring everyone sitting there, drawing their undivided attention onto what they were witnessing. Gasps, followed my several "Oh my God's", some began to cry audibly as they listened and watched their fallen hero cry out in such horrific agony!

One person stood to his feet and exclaimed, "Someone has to put a stop to this and rescue her, she doesn't deserve to be tortured for what she did! Who is that animal making this happen to her? Why doesn't someone do something?"

At the moment, the judge opened the door to his chambers, hearing the noise from his waiting room, only to be confronted by the television screen and several angry people, all demanding that as a judge he do something about what was happening to Supergirl. Lucy seized the opportunity to step up to the judge and tell him that what was happening to Supergirl was the reason she was here, she needed a court order making General Lane stop what he was doing, and she needed it right now!

"Come into my chambers," the judge instructed Lucy, "I need to make a few calls in order to put an end to this right now." Picking up the phone he buzzed for his secretary. "I need you to call the White House…yes, you heard me correctly, tell the switch board that Judge Carter is calling for the President and it cannot wait. When you get through, let me know."

"Major Lane," the judge began, "I have no jurisdiction in military matters, you know full well that you need to take this to a JAG judge, but fortunately for you and Supergirl, I do have the right connection to by-pass all that and get some help right now."

"Thank you, your honour," replied Lucy, "I was in such a rush to help Supergirl that I didn't even think clearly about the JAG, sorry about that." The judge just smiled, "Think of it as fate sending you here, I'm likely the one who can get through to the President and make this end the quickest."

The judges' phone buzzed, "Sir, I have the President on line one for you." "Thank you," the judge picked up the phone, "Diana…have you been watching the news?...good, so what are you going to do about this?...right…yes…I agree fully…I'll let Major Lane know, she's sitting with me in my chambers as we speak…yes, madam President, I will let her know that too…thank you for your help…it was good to hear your voice too ma'am…bye." Hanging up the phone he looks at the clearly stunned lawyer seated in front of him.

"So," Judge Carter begins, "the President has seen the video and is disgusted with the behaviour of General Lane. She has ordered that effectively immediately he be removed from his command and arrested for the torture of a prisoner, which goes against military law. Furthermore, she has issued a permanent order, ending the use of kryptonite against Supergirl while she is in DEO custody as long as Supergirl continues to be cooperative and not try to escape or harm anyone until her case is settled. The President asked me to let you know that the charges against Director are being dropped and he is being reinstated as the Director of the DEO. And…wait for it…she has ordered a full scale investigation by the FBI in to Maxwell Lord's involvement in the Red Kryptonite incident."

Lucy can feel her mouth drop open as she listens to the news from the President! "So now what do I do, how do I get a copy of those orders to take to the DEO? General Lanes' men are very loyal to him."

"It's coming in via fax to my office as we speak," Judge Carter replied as he got up and motioned Lucy to the waiting room where the fax was located, "take this to the DEO and follow the Presidents' orders completely Major." "With pleasure your honour!" Lucy smiled as she took hold of Kara's freedom papers and ran out of his office…the sounds of the cheers from those in the waiting room spurring her on even quicker.

"Agent Vasquez," General Lane's tone was authoritative and threatening, "where are the syringes with the kryptonite that we used on the alien, Astra?" "Sir?" Vasquez was feigning ignorance as she turned to look at the General who was standing behind her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about agent, where are they?" General Lane was clearly getting upset with the feeble stalling tactics of the agent before him. It really didn't matter, his soldiers were tearing the place apart to find them, it was just a matter of time until they did. The General would certainly remember the name of the agent who had tried to interfere with his duty, he had a long memory. "Never mind, we'll find them without your help." _Well I'm certainly not going to give them to you, you sicko,_ Vasquez thought to herself.

While Lucy was away trying to get help for Kara, Alex had entered the DEO and was trying to get to Kara. Six heavily armed soldiers stood guard outside the room where her sister was being tortured with that horrible kryptonite, but that didn't dissuade her from trying to get inside.

"Step aside boys," Alex said as she approached them, "I'm going in that room, the question is whether or not you'll be still standing when I do." The guards looked at her tiny frame and just laughed at her, "No one is allowed in here, General Lane has given us direct orders," the biggest of the soldiers uttered. "But feel free to try to get past us if you want to."

Without hesitating Alex went after the biggest of the bunch, she knew if she could take him out the others might hesitate, she'd have the advantage then. With one deft move she dropped down and swept the legs right out from underneath the large soldier. Before he knew it she was on top of him, punching him so hard in the face that he winced before losing consciousness. Feeling please with the results, Alex did a perfect roll over the sleeping giant she'd just slain, grabbing his weapon as she did so, and coming up right underneath the next closest soldier, jamming the butt end of the weapon right under his chin. He landed on the ground with a thud that told her he too was taking a little nap.

The four remaining soldiers didn't hesitate to jump into the fight and before she knew it, she was over powered, lying face down on the floor with three guys holding her down while the fourth pointed his weapon at her face. "Don't you move, or I'll blow your head off!" The armed soldier shouted at Alex…how could she move…she had three very large soldiers restraining her on the ground…she'd failed…but she did manage to take out two before the rest overcame her… _Not bad Danvers, not too bad at all._ This was the last thought that raced through her mind before she was out cold.

Alex awoke in a cell, handcuffed and shackled to the wall. Her head was pounding, she smiled and wondered how the two she dispensed with were feeling. Just what had she been thinking when she thought she could take on six large soldiers…idiot… _you're not Supergirl…oh my God…Kara…she'd failed to get to Kara!_ Her mind raced trying to regain her composure, afraid not for herself but for her little sister when the door opened and in strode General Lane.

God, how she was growing to hate the sight of that man! The General smiled as he came and stood just out of the reach of Alex' legs (he surmised that she wasn't above a swift kick to his groin if she got the chance)… _Just come a wee bit closer…coward…probably doesn't have any balls to kick anyways,_ she smiled at that little idea.

"So glad you're feeling amused at your predicament agent Danvers," General Lane grinned at her, "seeing as you're having so much fun let's see if we can't have a wee bit more." Alex just stared at him with a small smirk on her mouth, "Unchain me and you'll find out just how much fun I can be," Alex challenged. "No," the General replied as he sauntered across the room and sat down, "the kind of fun we're going to have involves you telling me how you got Director Henshaw to let that interview with Cat Grant happen, obviously you have something on him, and I want to know what it is."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Alex laughed, "I'm not that easy to break." General Lane reclined in his seat, "Good, I like a challenge, let's see just how tough you really are, shall we?" Pausing to let the serious nature of her predicament sink into the agent, General Lane just stared at her. "So," he finally broke his silence, "here's how this is going to work…I know you're a trained and skilled agent and not likely to break not matter what I do to you…but I'm not so sure you'll be able to stand watching me hurt Supergirl while you keep silent."

Alex felt the blood drain from her face. She knew he meant what he said, but she also knew she couldn't give J'onn up to this monster. She just remained silent.

"Fine, as you wish," General Lane rose from his seat, "take her in the room where Supergirls' cell is, and make sure she's got front row seats to the event."

"General, you don't want to do this!" Alex shouted after him as he left the room. "What kind of a monster are you anyway? This is right and you know it!"

Helpless to resist, Alex was dragged into sickly green room where Kara lay in her cell, still unconscious from the large amount of kryptonite being used on her. Alex let out a mild yell when she saw the ashen look on Kara's face, she was terrified Kara was going to die in there. General Lane entered the room and stood in front of Alex who was being held firmly by his men. "So," the General mildly asked, "are we really going to have to do this, or are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Alex just stared at him, eyes filled with anger and terror all at the same time. "Ok then," the General moved toward the control panel, "let's begin." He slowly lowered the amount of kryptonite being emitted into the room until Supergirl began to waken. She let out a long moan of pain as she regained consciousness; Alex' legs lost all their strength at the sound, the soldiers had to hold her up.

Supergirl opened her eyes wide and saw Alex being restrained by the soldiers, terrified and defiant. "Alex, what's going on?" Supergirl strained to speak. General Lane just stood by the control panel ready to amp it up again once Supergirl recovered a bit more. "Is this really the way you want it to go agent?" The General snarled at her stubbornness. "I take no delight in doing this, but I need answers, so what's it going to be…do I turn this up again or do you tell me what I want to know?'

Alex was defeated, she just hung her head, beginning to cry she said, "Don't, please don't, if you turn the emitters off, I'll tell you what you want to know." "Alex, no," Supergirl pleaded with her, "whatever it is he wants don't give it to him." Alex looked at her sister, eyes filled with tears, "If I don't he's going to torture until either I do or you die. I can't bear to watch you suffer!" "Alex," Supergirl pleaded, "he can only turn them up so high and then I pass out from the pain, he can't make it last for forever. Don't give into him!"

Right then the door opened and in strode a soldier with the case filled with the syringes with the kryptonite. "Found them, sir." "Good work, now go stand guard outside the door." The General took the case over to Alex, opened it to show her six large needles filled with a sickly green kryptonite liquid. Alex felt her stomach wretch at the prospect of what he was going to do to Kara with them.

As the General moved toward the opening cell door, he paused and looked back at Alex, "Are you sure you're not going to tell me what I want to know, or do I really have to do this?"

Supergirl looked at the syringes with terror in her eyes and face. She remembered the horrible screams her aunt Astra had made when the General had used one of them on her, she shuddered at the memory, and trembled at what was about to happen.

Before the General could do anything else, the door to the room opened with Major Lane marching in with two dozen armed soldiers at her heels and a piece of paper firmly in her grasp. "Turn off the emitters right now!" She ordered and it was done. "Get your hands off of agent Danvers and remove the handcuffs immediately! I have written orders from the President removing General Lane from command. Arrest him and his soldiers and escort them to the army base just outside National City."

"Lucy," her father demanded, "just what do you think you're doing?" "Exactly what I just said," Lucy replied, "Director Henshaw is to be released and he is reinstated as the Director." One of her soldiers rushed out of the room to carry out that part of the orders. "Furthermore, by order of the President, absolutely no kryptonite is to be used against Supergirl while she is in our custody awaiting the outcome of her case, and as long as she abides by her word to not try to escape or harm anyone."

As soon as the cuffs were off her, Alex rushed past Lucy and the General and she fell on the floor, holding her sister tightly. Both were sobbing heavily as this part of their ordeal was plainly over. Slowly but surely, Supergirl began to feel her strength returning, but she knew she'd been severely injured by the amount of exposure she'd endured in cell.

Alex looked up at Lucy, "She needs to get to her solar bed so that her cells can properly recharge, can I please take her to it?" Lucy looked at Supergirl with grave concern for her, "Can you walk Supergirl, or should I get a gurney for you?" Kara smiled and tried to stand, but her legs gave out from beneath her. "A gurney it is," Lucy said as she directed a soldier to go get one.

"General Lane," Lucy straightened as she began to address her father, "by order of the President, you are under arrest for your actions here. I have MP's waiting to handcuff you and they will escort you to the army base outside National City." The MP's approached the stunned General, placed him in handcuffs with no resistance, and quietly escorted him out of the room and off the base.

"He's gone Supergirl," Alex whispered in the ear of her sister as she lay on her lap with her eyes closed waiting for the gurney. Kara let out a long slow sigh, opened her eyes and looked up at the smiling face of her hero…her sister. "Thanks, Alex" was all she could muster the strength to say before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. It's Not Over Yet

A/N: Thanks for your support and patience as I squeeze the tiny details of this story out for you. People who seem out of character are being portrayed this way for a reason…It's not over yet…

Again…I have no rights to Supergirl or any of the characters.

Comments and reviews welcome! Enjoy!

It had been two very long days since Kara slipped into unconsciousness. General Lane's use of the kryptonite emitters had done a great deal of damage to her body and even being on the solar bed didn't seem to be bringing her back. She just lay on the bed, no movement, no sound, no hint of waking up. Alex feared the worst was yet to come, but she had refused to leave Kara's side since she'd been brought to the medical bay. A cot was put in the room so at least Alex could get some rest, Kara would need her to be strong when…if…she ever woke up.

Eliza would come and sit with Alex everyday. Bringing food, clean clothes, and a supporting shoulder for her incredibly strong daughter. They usually just sat quietly, watching Kara's chest rise and fall with each slow, deep breath; the monitors that were hooked up to her would keep an eerie record of her heartbeats.

James also came by daily and stayed for hours. He would sit quietly in a corner of the room, barely looking away from Kara's still form. Praying that the woman he loved would open her beautiful blue eyes and ask for a donut. Winn would also be with James. He would sit by Kara's side, holding her hand in his, stroking it and gently pleading with her to wake up.

Director Henshaw kept his distance, he felt partially responsible for what had happened to Kara since her arrest, and whenever he popped his head in to check on things, the icy stares from Eliza froze his heart to the core. On top of that, he and Alex still hadn't said one word to each other since the blackmail in his office. She wouldn't even look at him, was it guilt and shame for how she used his secret to get what she needed for Kara, or was it that her young sister simply needed Alex to be there and focused on her when…if… she woke up.

Lucy was covering for Alex at the DEO while she was with Kara. Every chance she got, she would come in the room; hoping to see Kara awake, maybe even sitting up. Every time she left disappointed, and even more worried for Kara. The case against Kara was flimsy at best, and in her heart she knew that Max Lord was behind the DA's push to prosecute when no one who had been affected by the things Kara had done wanted to press charges. She just kept digging, hoping to have good news for Kara when…if…she woke up.

The one person missing was Cat Grant. Several times a day Cat would call Alex and ask if there was any change in Kara's condition, hoping that her young friend would soon come back to them. Cat spent many hours each evening on her balcony, willing Kara to get up and fly onto her balcony for their evening chats about whatever had happened that day. Cat wanted to visit Kara, but she had a business to run, employees to pay, and she knew that when…if…Kara woke up she'd be disappointed to find Cat moping by her bedside.

Two days later, Kara started to move and make small whimpering noises. Everyone jumped to her beside. "Kara…Kara…" Alex gently prodded her sister, "Kara, please wake up, come on, open your eyes for me…Kara!" Kara's breathing changed, her head started to move from side to side, her mouth opened a tiny bit as she tried to lick her terribly dry lips.

"Kara, wake up honey." Eliza begged her youngest. She wasn't her own but she loved her as if she was. "We miss you Kara, please come back to us."

James was holding her hand, gently stroking her hair and leaning near her ear whispered, "Please wake up for me, Kara. I love you." Winn just stood close by, hope beginning to spring in his eyes and on his face. His best friend was slowly coming around, he'd always had faith she would, she was so strong.

"Where am I?" Kara asked silently. The room erupted with cheers like they'd won the lottery! Alex was by her side, stroking her hair as her eyes slowly opened, "You're in the medical bay at the DEO, Kara." Fear shot across Kara's face as she remembered the pain she felt, afraid it wasn't over. "Easy, just relax, you're safe. We're all here and you're safe." Alex said trying to comfort her visibly distressed sister.

Kara gave a tiny smile at her sister, "Movie and potsticker night?" Alex laughed, "Sure, but you really need to learn to share those things with me, you're such a hog, you're going to get so fat off them." "Not on this planet I won't," Kara quipped in, remembering the last time they'd shared this conversation. "I can dream can't I," Alex said with a huge smile as she looked down at the ever increasingly awake sister.

Kara was now fully awake and pulling at the miles of cords that she was hooked up, struggling to sit up on the solar bed. "Easy Kara, take it slowly," Eliza gently said as she neared her adoptive daughter, and softly eased her back down onto the bed. "You've been through an awful ordeal Kara, please take it slowly." "Hey," Kara smiled at her, "do I smell chocolate pecan pie…or could I smell it?" Eliza smiled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead, always hungry, that was a good sign for Kara. "I will see what I can do about that," Eliza promised.

Kara still hadn't recovered from the effects of the kryptonite emitters. She had no strength, no super-powers, she could barely stand let alone fly. _Am I permanently damaged?_ Kara wondered with each passing day and no improvement in her powers. _Is Supergirl gone for forever? Am I reduced to being just a mere human being?_ Thoughts like this ran through her mind as she lay on the solar bed for 3 very long days.

"Alex, can I go outside into the real sun for a few hours?" Kara thought that the fake solar rays weren't strong enough to help her body fully recover. "I promise, I won't try to escape, heck, I can barely stand let alone fly away or resist the guards. Do you think Director Henshaw will allow it?"

"I don't know Kara," Alex replied, "but it never hurts to try. Hang on while I go get him."

When Hank Henshaw entered the room he walked over to Kara and with concern for her clearly in her eyes, he waited for her to speak. "Sir, I've be lying on this solar bed for 5 days now, 2 unconscious, and 3 since I woke up, and my powers still haven't returned. Please, may I go outside with Alex and the guards and sit and soak in some of the real sun? I promise, on my honour, I won't try to escape." Kara pleaded with her boss.

Hank stares at Kara for what seems like an eternity while he considers her request. So far she had been true to her word, but then in this weakened state there wasn't much chance of her escaping. Yet, before General Lane and inflicted so much pain and damage to her she hadn't once tried to escape of hurt any of the guards. "Ok," Hank answered, "but only for a few hours, or until your powers return, then right back inside. Right?"

Kara's smile lit up the entire room, "Thank you, sir!" Slowly Kara began to sit up on her bed, she wanted to get outside as fast as she could before the Director had second thoughts. "Come on Alex," Kara beckoned to her sister, "let's grab a couple of chairs and go catch some rays!"

Alex caught Kara before she fell to the floor as she slipped off the bed and her weak legs betrayed her and gave out on her. "Whoa!" cried Alex, "slow down, let me help you." Putting her arm around her little sister they walked out of the medical bay followed by two armed guards.

The power of the sun and its heat hit Kara like a tonne of bricks when she stepped out the door of the DEO. It nearly knocked her over and yet it felt so amazing! She sat down on the grass while Alex ran back inside to grab a couple of chairs for them to sit on. Emerging from the door Alex saw Kara lying on her back, spread eagle on the grass, "Kara!" Alex shouted, rushing to her side fearing something had happened in the two minutes they were apart.

"I'm fine Alex," Kara softly replied, "I'm just fine." Bringing over two chairs Alex got Kara up to her feet and seated in one. "Alex," Kara began, "you have no idea just how badly I needed this. I can feel my cells replenishing, the strength beginning to flood back into my body, the awful pain draining away." She let out a long deep sigh of relief. Alex just looked over at Kara and smiled, watching her sister, head back, face pointed directly at the sun, eyes closed. Finally her face had a peaceful glow about it, something Alex hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Time passed by slowly, tiny amounts of tears were flowing down Kara's face as she wonders if this is the last time she'll see the light of day for a while. When suddenly one of the guards shouted at her, "Supergirl, get back down here right now or we'll open fire!" Alex's head jerked forward at the sound of his shouts, seeing the two agents with the weapons pointed in the air she looked up, there Kara was floating 10 feet above her chair and rising slowly. "Supergirl!" Alex yelled at her. Immediately Kara opened her eyes and discovered that she was no longer in her chair but floating in the air! Her powers were back, the flying was always the last one to return. She straightens up and looks down at the guards and Alex below.

"Supergirl," Alex shouted, "what are you doing? You promised not to try to escape, please come back down here right now before they kill you!"

For a brief moment Kara is tempted with escaping, she could blast away into the heavens before the guards could even manage to get off a shot, let alone kill her. But she had promised not to escape, and her word was her bond.

Slowly, regretfully, she descends back to the earth and lands in front of the agents, hands raised in surrender, weapons pointed squarely at her. "I promised I wouldn't escape, it was an accident that I floated up there, I didn't even know that my powers had fully returned until you called my name. Sorry about that."

One of the agents suggested that it was time that they all went back inside the DEO before Supergirl was tempted to escape, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop her if she flew away. Kara knew he was right, she nodded her head, hands still raised in surrender, and turned around, heading back inside the dark world of the DEO. At least her powers were restored and all the pain was gone, at least the physical pain was gone.

She stopped outside the room where here cell was located. Frozen in fear at the prospect of re-entering the place where she had been subjected to so much pain and suffering. She swallowed her fear hard as a guard ordered her to step inside the room and re-enter her cell.

Before she stepped inside the cell she turned and looked at Alex, "I've honoured my promise and did not escape when you know how easily I could've done so. Now I need you guys to be true to your word that the kryptonite emitter will not be turned on at all."

Alex grabbed Kara and held her so tightly that if she'd been a human being her ribs would've been broken. "Trust me, they will be turned on over my dead body. No one is going to do that to you again."

Releasing her from the hug, Kara turned and entered the cell. As the door was closing the two agents stepped outside to assume their guarding duties. The sisters just stood facing each other, the glass wall of Kara's cell separating them, neither of them knowing what to say, only that both were trying to be strong for the other.

When Alex turned to leave the room Kara asked, "Alex, where's Ms. Grant? Why hasn't she been in to see me? Alex hung her head, "I don't Kara, she calls me every day, lots, to find out how you are, but she won't come and see you. Kara's head bends over in complete rejection, the one person she needed other than Alex had abandoned her, or so it felt like she had.

"Can you tell her that I really need her to come and see me whenever she can spare the time." Kara begged Alex. "Sure thing kiddo, I'll get right on it." When the doors closed behind Alex, Kara slumped down onto the cell floor, elbows resting on her knees, she buried her head into her hands and started to weep. She knew she had a long battle in front of her, she was terrified at the prospect of spending years or even the rest of her life confined in her.

"It's not over yet," Kara muttered to herself.


	9. Alone in the Dark

"NOOOO!" Kara screamed as she woke from another nightmare. Alone in the dark, she began to cry. If only the darkness would just swallow her up and end this. She hated the night time, she was growing to hate sleeping even more. Every time she closed her eyes and fell asleep she was dragged back into the living nightmare she had experienced at the hands of General Lane. Every time she screamed herself awake she was alone in the dark, cold cell. Slowly she descended from the ceiling of her cell, sleeping on that tiny slab they had provided her simply wasn't going to cut it. Not that she was sleeping much to begin with.

Kara sank down on the floor of her cell, closing her eyes she remembered the sound of her mother's voice whenever she'd had a nightmare while she was still a child on Krypton. She remembered the sweet comforting aroma of her mom's hair as she was held close by her, swaying in her protective embrace, calming her little hero until the visions of her nightmare had passed. She strained to recall the sound of her voice as she softly sang her favourite lullaby, rocking her safely back to sleep.

The sobs from Kara were coming in huge waves as she remembers her mom's presence…alone in the dark, scared and afraid on a planet that seemingly no longer wanted her. Eventually sheer exhaustion from the crying carried her away into a deep sleep, but it wasn't restful or peaceful…it wouldn't be long before the nightmares intruded again.

Kara woke a few hours later, once again to the sound of her own screams as she was wrestling with another nightmare and losing. Alex had just entered the room and was rushing up to the glass door as it was swinging open, hurrying to get to her sister and hold her close.

Kara wept as she allowed her body to be engulfed in Alex' embrace. For a brief moment she felt safe again, she wasn't alone in the dark, her hero Alex was there. "Alex," Kara stammered between sobs, "I don't know how much more of this I can take! I can't sleep, and when I do manage to drift off my dreams are shattered by nightmares of kryptonite and General Lane drooling over my nearly lifeless body. Or I see you, handcuffed and being restrained by guards, struggling to get free, terror filling your eyes and you're helpless against them and I can't get free to save you."

Alex squeezed her tighter, "Kara, my dear sweet Kara, I'm here, you're safe. I'm sorry I didn't do more to keep you safe, it's all my fault." What," exclaimed Kara, lifting her head from under Alex' chin, "you're not to blame for any of what happened to me. I know you did everything you could to keep me safe and to rescue me from the emitters."

Now it was Alex' turn to cry. She and Kara simply sat on the floor, holding tightly onto each other as they cried together. Suddenly Alex looked up and saw Director Henshaw standing at the door of Kara's cell. "Sir," Alex said as she jumped to her feet, "Supergirl was having a nightmare when I came in to check on her, so I opened her cell door to comfort her. She didn't try to escape, as she promised, but I just couldn't sit there and watch her cry alone."

These were the first words the two agents of the DEO had spoken to each other since Alex had threatened to expose him as an alien if he didn't allow Cat Grant to interview Kara. Hank put his hands on his hips, "I'd expect nothing less of you, agent Danvers, take all the time she needs." "But sir…wait…what did you say?" Alex was confused, she'd expected her boss to give her a reprimand for opening the cell, let alone having physical contact with a prisoner. His supportive reaction caught her off guard. "Thank you, sir," was all she could manage to say.

Hank looked at Kara as she sat in a dejected and forsaken heap on the floor of her cell, his heart broke for this incredible young woman who had saved his life on countless occasions. As the Director of the DEO he had full authority when it came to the treatment of any and all prisoners, so what he did next nearly made Alex's eyes pop out of her head.

"Agent Danvers," said Hank, "I want you to get two cots from supply and bring them in here, One is for her, the other is for you so you can be with Supergirl each night and help her get through this. Also, leave the door to her cell open, the entire room is now the cell."

Alex just stared at her boss, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, jaw hanging open, trying to speak but nothing coming out. "Sir," she finally spoke, "are you sure about this? Won't you get into trouble or something?"

"Agent Danvers," Hank replied sternly with a smile grin on his face, "I gave you a direct order, now follow it." Alex smiled, "Yes sir, right away sir." She rushed out of the room to complete those orders.

Kara simply looked at Hank, _Wow, she's a disaster!_ Hank thought as he looked at her tear stained face, sagging shoulders and blank eyes. "You okay Supergirl," Hank asked, not sure what to say or do for her. Kara nodded and then lowered her eyes and hung her head. "How's Alex," Supergirl finally spoke, "I'm so worried about how she's handling all that has happened to me. I know she feels like she's failed me and is responsible for it all somehow."

Hank smiled at the superhero, always looking out for the needs and the welfare of others, "She's struggling to stay focused on her duties, so I've taken her out of the field while you're locked in here, for her own safety. I can assure you, she wasn't at all impressed with me for that one!"

Kara laughed a wee bit at the image of Alex standing with her hands on her hips, squaring her boss in the eye as she protests being benched. It felt like an eternity since Kara had laughed or even had anything to laugh about. "Thanks Hank, I truly appreciate you allowing Alex to stay with me. Some superhero I turned out to be, eh? Next thing you know you'll be installing a nightlight for me!"

"Stop, please, stop!" Kara was screaming at the top of her lungs as Alex tried to waken her from yet another nightmare, it was the third one that night. "Kara!" Alex shouted and grabbed her sister. "Wake up! You're dreaming, I'm here, you're safe!"

With a deep core wrenching shudder Kara opened her eyes and looked straight into Alex' concerned face, "Oh Alex, I can't stand this anymore! Make it stop, please make it all stop!" She fell head long into Alex' arms and wept for several minutes, before Alex brushed back Kara's hair, kissed her forehead, and reassured her that it was only a nightmare, she was safe.

"Move over," Alex motioned for Kara to share her tiny cot with her sister, "I'm going to sleep right here next to you, holding you close and making sure you know you're safe. Deal?" Kara was relieved, she knew no one would get near her while her big sister was there. Some superhero she turned out to be.

"Alex…", Kara asked, "where's Ms. Grant? Why won't she come and see me? Is she still angry with me about the balcony thing? I thought she said she'd forgiven me. I really need to see her, she's so strong and comforting, kind of like my mom was when I was a child on Krypton.

Alex lay silently behind Kara, not sure what to say because she didn't fully understand why Ms. Grant was staying away either. "I wish I knew Kara," Alex replied, "but I will let her know that you really need to see her as soon as she can, ok?"

Kara nodded and within seconds was sound asleep, safe in the loving protection of her sister. Alex reached up and ran her fingers through Kara's hair and whispered in her ear, "Fear nothing, Kara. You're safe, I'm here."

Before she knew it, it was morning. Kara had slept for 7 hours straight next to Alex, no nightmares, no screaming, no crying. Alex looked at the face of her favourite superhero, smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before drifting back to sleep herself. Taking care of a superhero was exhausting work to say the least.

Ms. Grant answered the phone when she saw that it was Alex Danvers on the line. "Is Supergirl ok," she asked, "did something happen?" "She's as well as she can be given what's happened to her Ms. Grant, but she keeps asking for you, she thinks you hate her for what she did to you, and that's why you won't come to see her. She said you remind her of her mom on Krypton. She really needs you; can you come and see her, please?"

Tears welled up in the eyes of the most powerful person in National City. She had been so focused on nailing Max Lord and that corrupt DA to the wall for having Kara arrested, she stop and think about how much her young assistant needed her. Or was it that she couldn't bear the thought of seeing her hero, Supergirl, locked in a cell, helpless and alone?

"Tell her I'll be there in an hour," Cat said. Alex thanked Cat and hung up her phone. She entered Kara's holding room, crossing the floor to where she sat she curled up next to her and told her that Cat would be there in an hour.

"Really?" Kara asked, half believing that it was true. "Is she really coming to see me?" Alex smiled, "Yes, Kara, she's really coming. Time to get up and get yourself ready, you don't want her to see you looking like a train wreck now do you?" Kara chuckled, a sound Alex hadn't heard in a very long time, "Yeah, you're right, she'd be very unhappy if I didn't clean myself up for her visit."

Cat Grant strode into the DEO as if she owned the place, everyone could sense her commanding presence when she entered the control room, "Where in this dark hole are you holding Supergirl? Will someone take me to her right now, come on, chop, chop!"

Agent Vasquez jumped from her chair behind the console, "Ms. Grant, I'll gladly show you the way to her." Cat liked this tough woman, she didn't flinch when Cat made her demands and jumped at the call to duty without flinching. "Right this way ma'am," Agent Vasquez gestured down the hall where the holding cells were located.

Cat stood for a brief second while Vasquez entered the code to open the doors to the cell where Supergirl was being held. When the doors finally opened Supergirl was standing right there and practically leapt into her arms. "Ms. Grant," Kara cried, "thank you for coming, I really am grateful."

Cat was shocked at the speed and intensity with which she hugged Supergirl right back. If ever she wanted to call someone her daughter, this impressive young lady was it. Cat felt some of the tension leave Kara's body as she held on to her for several minutes.

"Sorry ma'am," Vasquez spoke, "but you'll both need to step inside so we can close the doors behind you." Releasing Supergirl from her hug, she turned and nodded to the agent, "Thank you," Cat said as she stepped inside, hearing the doors close tightly behind her.

"Ms. Grant," Kara began, "I'd just like to say again how very sorry I am for what I did to you. I would never intentionally harm you in anyway, I can only hope that you know that and one day you'll forgive me."

"Kara," Cat's voice was firm but loving, "I've already forgiven you, and I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me, please let it go."

"But I figured you weren't coming to see me because you were angry with me and didn't want to see me!" Kara said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No dear," Cat calmly replied, "I've stayed away because I want Maxwell Lord to think that I was angry with you to get him to think I've turned against you so I can out fox him and get him to confess that he and the DA set this whole thing up to trap you here. I should have trusted Alex with my plan so she could tell you, but I also wanted anyone who has contact with you to see you wondering where I was so that it would look believable to Max. I needed you to be convincing to anyone Max might have in his back pocket here at the DEO."

Kara let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled at Ms. Grant. "I can keep a secret you know."

"No you can't!" Alex and Cat chimed simultaneously. Kara smiled, finally Cat saw her beautiful smile.


	10. Stalking Her Prey

Cat Grant sits quietly behind her desk at CatCo Media, glass of scotch rolling around in her hands, reclining with her feet up, her eyes barely open…she's thinking…no, she's plotting… _How do I get Max Lord to tell the truth about his involvement in the charges against Supergirl? Too bad they don't have snake kryptonite, I'd use it on Lord like it was used on Kara (after all, the man truly was a snake), I'd make sure he regretted going after that sweet, innocent girl whose only crime was being from another planet._

"Time to go after the weakest link in this little chain," Cat thought out loud. "The DA had to be in on the plan as he would have to issue the arrest warrant. I think it's time I paid him a visit."

Kara was sitting on the edge of her cot, watching Alex sleep. Her nightmares were growing less frequent with her sister there, but last night had been a bad night for them, she knew Alex didn't get much sleep keeping watch over her emotionally wounded sister.

Seeing Ms. Grant had brought so much comfort to Kara, she hadn't fully realized the importance this woman was having on her life. She admired and respected Ms. Grant, had even grown to love the prickly person she could be at times, knowing that under those piercing eyes lay a heart of gold. Immediately her mind raced as she vividly recalled throwing Ms. Grant over the balcony and watching her plummet towards the pavement below. Kara shuddered as she tried to let the image go while her eyes began to well up with tears. She knew Ms. Grant had forgiven her, truly forgiven her, but she just couldn't forgive herself.

Kara thought about what Ms. Grant had said about her plans for Max Lord; the man was clearly dangerous, she just hoped that Ms. Grant would be okay. Nothing she could do about it anyway, she was locked up.

"Cat Grant to see DA Saunders," Cat stood commandingly in front of the secretary. "Just one moment Ms. Grant," picking up the phone the secretary called her boss, "Ms. Grant here to see you…yes, sir. You may go right in Ms. Grant, he's expecting you."

"Richard Saunders," Cat began, "my, my, just look at you, National City DA, big step down from your last position, wouldn't you say?"

"Never one to mince words, Cat," Richard replied, "you look lovely as ever. What can I do for you?"

Cat remained silent as she took a seat, her face fixed on his with a devilish grin that made his heart race, _What was she up to?_ He thought to himself. He knew her in a way no one else did, as someone who'd not only worked for her but had been in a romantic relationship with her, he knew her, and he could tell by her expression and her posture that this wasn't going to be fun.

"Richard," Cat began, "just what possessed you to file charges against Supergirl for attempted murder of me? I never pressed any charges against her, so I have to wonder, why you would?"

"Cat," Richard reclined in his chair, "she tried to murder you, it's my responsibility as the DA of National City to arrest and prosecute anyone who breaks the law, and she broke the law."

"Yes, yes I suppose she did," Cat spoke softly, "but I never wanted charges laid, let alone her arrested, detained and possibly tried for it. I know she wasn't to blame for her actions, she was under the influence of some sort of drug, Red Kryptonite I believe is what they call it. So again, I have to wonder what propelled you to move forward knowing that if I hadn't pressed any charges against her by now, I likely wasn't going to do so in the future."

Richard stared at Cat for a moment, "Listen, I understand she's your money…she's the reason your newspaper didn't fold, she's perpetually on the cover of your magazine, heck, you're practically her personal press secretary. I just don't get why you wouldn't press any charges against her for trying to kill you. So I have to wonder what does she have on you anyway?" Leaning forward, trying to appear confident as he pressed his own attack back on Cat.

"Oh, Richard, give it a rest, I can see right through your false bravado, you were never that tough." Cat smiled at him. "If you think Supergirl is blackmailing me in some fashion then you have no idea who she really is, and you have forgotten how powerful I really am."

Richard sat back in his chair and smiled at Cat, _Just as sexy as ever,_ he thought to himself.

"Being a reporter," continued Cat, "I began to do some digging into your background Richard. My but you've been a naughty boy!" Cat watched his face, looking for any sign that she'd hit the nail on the head. His face blushed and he started to sweat, _Gotcha!,_ Cat thought to herself as a sly smile crept upon her face.

"So here's how I see this going," Cat leaned forward in her chair, "you're going to tell me everything and everyone who's in on this little scheme against Supergirl, or I'll be using my powerful media resources to lay bare to the world your sordid indiscretions. You decide, you have 15 seconds."

As the colour drained from Richards face, he knew she had him, he had no choice. "Blackmail," Richard was feigning to counter, "I always thought that was beneath you, Cat. But after our relationship I've learned to pick my battles carefully and this little superhero pet of yours isn't worth the risk of what I'd lose. So, I'll tell you who's behind it all, it's Maxwell Lord."

"Big surprise," Cat said with a sigh. "How did he get you to go along with his plan, and what is that plan, precisely?"

"He didn't resort to bribery or blackmail, like some people I know," Richard began, "but he did know that I'm ambitious and promised to back me politically and financially as far as I wanted to go. His distrust for aliens, especially those from Krypton, is quite intense and after what had happened with Supergirl I had to agree, she can be dangerously unpredictable."

"She wouldn't have been that way," Cat retorted, trying to conceal the anger in voice, "if Max hadn't created the Red Kryptonite in the first place. His intent was to use it to kill all Kryptonians, especially Non and his men. His botched attempt to create synthetic kryptonite in order to murder them effectively resulted in Supergirl being poisoned and changed her into the person she was while under its influence."

Richard hung his head, he hadn't known that Max was behind the dramatic change in Supergirl. He didn't know that Max was trying to kill her and all the Kryptonians. "I had no knowledge of any of this," he replied to Cat, "I just thought she'd snapped. I'll have the charges dropped and her released immediately."

"No, not yet," Cat ordered, "we need to make sure Max pays for what he did to Supergirl. The only way that can happen is if we get him to confess to his involvement."

Richard just laughed, "He'll lawyer up before we can even ask him one question, he's too smart and well connected to have any of this stick to him, it's like he's made of Teflon."

"You underestimate me, Richard," Cat grinned, "I already have a plan to get him to confess, that is why I need you to hold off on releasing Supergirl. I need you to act like I'm on board with your plan to put her away for good, because you know he's going to find out about our little meeting."

"So what do you want me to do?" Richard was smiling at Cat. "I need you to call a Grand Jury," Cat answered, "with the intent of indicting Supergirl for my attempted murder. Don't go any further than that, just make it look like you're proceeding against her, understood?" "Got it." Richard replied.

Standing to leave his office, Cat turned to her former lover and with a look a disdain on her face, she said, "Richard, just so you know, I think you're lower than whale crap at the bottom of the ocean for what you did to Supergirl. Be sure you never cross me or those I care about ever again or I promise, you'll wish you hadn't. Have a nice day." And with that Cat strode from his office and made her way to see Max…time to trap a snake she thought to herself.


	11. How to Catch a Snake

Now that Cat Grant had taken care of the DA, she set her sights on the big prize…Maxwell Lord. Max was a genius, but sometimes he didn't think his evil plots through very careful and they rarely went as planned. Which was likely to happen because underneath that cold, hard exterior, Max was still a scared little boy, trying to control his world.

Cat picked up her phone, "Max, we need to meet. I've just had the most fascinating conversation with DA Saunders about Supergirl. Meet me at Noonan's in 30 minutes?"

Max Lord wasn't born yesterday, he wondered what Cat Grant was up to with this phone call. "Love to have a latte with you Cat. Not that I have any idea what you're talking about where the DA is concerned and Supergirl, but you have piqued my interest. See you in 30."

Cat hung up her phone, _make sure you wear the glasses with the video camera in them,_ she reminded herself. _You'll have to have the interview on camera or that snake will just slither out from underneath it all._

Entering James Olsen's office Cat couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked. Plainly he was very concerned about Kara and it was taking a toll on his health, _young love_ , she sighed to herself. "James, I need you to make sure that the video camera in these glasses is working properly before I meet with Max Lord."

James looked at Cat with a bit of surprise in his eyes, what could she possibly be up to where Max was concerned? "Certainly, Ms. Grant, let me see them." James made sure they were in perfect working order and when he handed them back to her he asked, "May I ask why you're meeting Max Lord and need to record it?"

Cat looked at him with an expression that told him he'd approached a boundary and was dangerously close to stepping over it, "Normally I'd tell you it's none of your business, but because I know how you feel about Kara, I'll answer your question. Max is behind the Red Kryptonite and her eventual arrest. He's behind the entire thing."

The anger in James' face was clearly evident when he heard the news, "Why am I not surprised! Please be careful, he's no fool and may see right through whatever it is you're planning to do."

"Yes Mr. Olsen," Cat replied, "I am familiar with the wiley ways of Max, and I will be careful. I do need you to go and see Kara today and make sure she's doing ok, and tell her my plan is moving along nicely, and that until it's done I can't come and visit her, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Grant," James replied. With that she turned on her heels and strode out of his office and headed for her private elevator. As she was riding down to the main floor Cat silently considered her approach with Max and how best to get him off his game so she could nail his sorry ass to the wall.

When the doors to Kara's cell opened, James stepped inside and saw Kara curled up in a ball on a cot, with her head on Alex's lap, sound asleep. He smiled at the love these two sisters had for each other, especially since they weren't blood related.

"James," Alex whispered, "Kara had a terrible time with nightmares last night. She's exhausted and has been sleeping peacefully for about an hour or so." "Don't wake her," James said softly, "I just wanted to see if she's ok." Alex smiled at him, "She'd melt my face off if she found out you were here and I didn't wake her up! Kara…Kara," Alex leaned into Kara's ear softly calling her name, "Kara wake up, someone's here to see you."

Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes her face lit up with joy at the sight of James standing in front of her. "James!" Kara yelled as she leapt from the cot and wrapped her arms around him with super speed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

James wrapped his arms around her and held her as closely and as tightly as he could. He could feel the tension slip from her body as he held onto her, he just never wanted to never let her go again. She was the first to let go of the embrace, and looking up into his face, she leaned in and kissed him; he kissed her right back, holding her head in his hand, the other gripping her tightly around her waist. The kiss lasted for several seconds before the sound of Alex clearing her throat broke them apart.

"I'll just step outside and leave you two alone for a bit," Alex smiled at Kara. "Thanks," Kara replied smiling at her amazing sister. "Behave you two," Alex said with a huge grin on her face as she exited the room.

Kara just stared into James' face for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to let go of the other, both just wanting the moment to last for an eternity.

"Cat's meeting with Max today," James finally broke the silence. "She wanted me to come and see how you're doing and to let you know what she's up to and to reassure you that she'll be careful."

Kara lowered her head and looked at his chest, "I hope she'll be ok, he's so dangerous." She turned away from James and invited him to sit with her on her cot. James sat with his back to the wall on the cot and Kara climbed up beside him, with is arm wrapped around her she snuggled into his neck and started to cry. "Hey," James asked, "what's this all about?"

"I'm so scared James," Kara replied, "You have no idea what they did to me and now I'm scared that my life as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers is over before it evens gets started."

With a deep breath James told Kara that he'd seen the video Cat took of what General Lane did to her with the kryptonite. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that monster," James began, "it seems like everyone around you has failed you lately, Kara, me included."

"No, James," she said lifting her head to look at him, "no one has failed me, I've failed you and Alex and Ms. Grant, I've failed the entire city, I've failed the honourable house of El! Alex was right, it was a mistake for me to embrace my powers and come out as Supergirl. None of this would have happened if I'd just listened to her."

"Kara," James had her chin in his hand, "never ever apologize for being who you really are. Everyone needs you and if you hadn't saved that plane Alex would be dead. You'd never have been able to live with yourself if you'd let that happen. In fact, Ms. Grant gave me a special message for you: 'Kara, be strong, be brave, be true to who you are. You are the inspiration to many, me not the least. You will get through this and be a better superhero for it. So…Be STRONG, be BRAVE and be TRUE!'"

Hope began to flood through Kara's mind as she heard the words from Ms. Grant, it reminded her of a similar message she'd heard from a hologram of her mom when she came out as Supergirl. She still believed not only in Kara, but in Supergirl too!

Max Lord found Cat sitting in a booth at the rear of the local bar. The place was strangely quiet, with very few customers on this sunny day. He made his way over to where she sat, sipping her favourite latte and took a seat without waiting for an invitation. Cat eyed his brazen rudeness, "Please, make yourself comfortable Max."

"Thanks Cat," he replied, "don't mind if I do." He turned and motioned for a server to come and take his order, "Scotch, neat." Turning back to Cat he began, "So, why am I meeting with the Queen herself over something the DA did?

"Nice try Max," Cat retorted, "I know all about you and your plans against Supergirl, I know you got the DA to press charges, I know you're behind the whole thing, so let's cut the crap, shall we?"

Max sat dead still while the server placed his scotch before him, waiting for her to be out of earshot before he replied to Cat's comments. "Why am I not surprised? How did you get that little weasel to spill the beans on us? How much did you have to pay him?"

Cat grinned, "I didn't give him one cent. Let's just say he knew he had no choice but to fill me in on the details and leave it at that, shall we?"

Max sipped his scotch as he eyed Cat up. _What was she up to,_ he wondered, _what did she really know?_ "I know you went and saw her yesterday." Max slyly added, "I can't imagine why or what you had to talk about with her, especially after she nearly killed you?" Max was fishing.

"Max," Cat began, "I wasn't going to press any charges against Supergirl for what she did to me, but when I realized that she nearly took my sons mother away from them, I knew I had to do it. She's dangerous, even if I didn't want to admit it and I experienced just how much first hand. When I went to see her, it wasn't a friendly visit I told her that I would be supporting the charges against her. I also told her that she was a disgrace to that symbol on her chest and that no one would ever trust her, ever again."

"So what about that interview you did where she was being tortured by General Lane," Max queried, "it looks like you're still in her corner to me."

"Max, don't be an idiot," Cat shook her head, "I don't want the poor thing tortured like that, that was just wrong, but I do think that she needs to be held accountable for what she did to me and to the rest of the people of National City. What happened in that cell was disgusting and General Lane needed to be exposed for the monster he really is, that's why I released the video on the internet."

Max looked at her for a few moments, trying to decide if she was bluffing or was really in on the plans against Supergirl. "Ok then," he leaned forward to look at Cat, "you want it, you're in. I created the Red Kryptonite, it was a failed attempt at creating the real thing but when I learned that it had a drug like effect on her and was screwing up her head, I decided to go with the flow and see what happened. I followed her with a video drone, looking to catch video of her breaking the law or hurting people, and then I was going to use it to blackmail her into leaving National City and never using her powers again."

Max let that sink in with Cat, "When she went after you and nearly took your life, I knew I had her. We could get her locked up for attempted murder and I also knew that they'd put her in that cell with the kryptonite emitters to keep her under control. So I'd get what I wanted, her off the streets and no longer able to use her powers. Win - Win for me."

"So you essentially drugged her, knew it would have a harmful effect on her, didn't say anything to anyone, she nearly kills me and you did it all so you could blackmail her and ruin her life?" Cat said with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice. "And then you bribed the DA into charging and arresting her? Did I miss anything in all of that? Cat had an eyebrow raised at the end of her question.

Max rolled his eyes, "You can look at it that way if you want to, but I did what I did for the good of the people of National City, so I had to break a few laws to do it, big deal."

As if on cue, one of the televisions at Noonan's began to broadcast a press conference being held by DA Saunders, "Cat Grant has decided to press charges against Supergirl for attempted murder. The DA's office will continue the proceedings already undertaken against Supergirl by calling a Grand Jury and seeking an indictment. Once she is indicted, we will proceed to trial with all swiftness and due diligence. Thank you." At that, the DA turned and walked away from the press, not answering any questions.

"Well, well, well," Max smiled at Cat, "it seems you were telling me the truth about your desire to be in on our plans for her future…or lack thereof…sorry I doubted you in the first place."

Cat grinned at him, "We can't all be perfect." With that Cat got up and left Max sitting there with the remainder of his scotch. It was time to download the video and let the world know the truth. Supergirl had been in prison way too long, it was time the tables were turned on Max.


	12. Freedom Isn't Free

_A/N: This is the last chapter in the Fallen Hero story. I hope you've enjoyed it, I didn't fully stay with the canon of the television, had to take some liberties to make it all work out for Supergirl. Would love to hear your suggests/prompts for future story ideas or whatever, thanks for reading._

 _As always, Supergirl and the characters aren't mine, I just borrowed them._

Cat made her way back to her office with the video she'd made of Max's confession of the plot to put Supergirl behind bars. She had been successful in convincing him that she was on his side where the fallen hero was concerned and they would work together as a team to make sure she stayed in the alien prison for the rest of her life, when in fact she wasn't and never was going to help that snake.

When she exited from her private elevator she looked at Winn working hard at his computer, "You, my little tech hobbit, come into my office, we have work to do," Cat summoned. "Oh, and make sure you get James to join us, chop, chop." Winn quickly rose from behind his desk, wide eyed and ran to get James as ordered.

James and Winn entered Cat's office wondering what she was up to, knowing that it had to be something to do with Kara. "I have a video," Cat began without looking up from her computer, "it's in those special glasses you gave me and I need it downloaded right now." Cat held the glasses in her hand out over her desk towards the two men standing in front of her. "It will be the end of Max Lord and hopefully be enough to set Supergirl free. So, chop, chop, time is wasting."

Winn took the glasses as Cat rose from her chair and motioned for him to do it at her desk rather than at his. Winn cautiously sat down in Cat's desk chair and hooked the glasses up to her computer. They watched and listened to the encounter between Ms. Grant and Max Lord at Noonan's. A slow grin made its way onto their faces as they knew that what they were witnessing was just what was needed to end this nightmare and punish the person responsible for making it all happen in the first place – Max!

Cat turned at looked at these two men she had come to respect for their unselfish love and support for her hero, "We need to get the cameras rolling in here so I can make a statement about the my involvement in this so that no one thinks that what I said to Max is really how I feel about Supergirl. Then we need to attach it to the end of the video."

When Winn had it all set up, looking straight at the camera in front of her Cat began to speak, "People of National City, the video you just watched was made as the result of a sting which I undertook to bring to light who was responsible for the events surrounding the arrest of Supergirl. While in the video I appear to be on the side of Max Lord and the DA, I assure, I am not and never have been on their side. I have fully forgiven Supergirl for what she did to me because I know it wasn't her, she had been drugged, I never wanted any charges pressed against her, I have always wanted her to be freed from custody and back protecting the people of the city she so selflessly loves. Max Lord needs to be brought to justice and Supergirl set free. I urge you, no, I plead with you to make lots of noise in whatever way you can with the DA for this injustice to be rectified and the real threat to National City arrested and put behind bars. Free Supergirl!"

"James, I need to speak with Lucy Lane immediately before we run this video," Cat said, "get her to come to my office immediately please." James smiled, "Yes Ms. Grant, I'm on it."

Lucy sat quietly while she watched the video before saying anything. When it was all done she looked at James, Cat and Winn and smiled, "This should be more than enough to free Supergirl and get Max arrested. I would even go so far to say that it also means the end of the DA for his involvement in it all. When are you planning on posting it online?"

"We were just waiting for you to look at it and get your input on it." Cat replied. "It's time to post this and put an end to this nightmare for Supergirl!" With that she clicked a button and it was up on the internet…waiting for people to see and hear the truth.

It didn't take long for the video to go viral. People began to gather outside the office of the DA, with signs demanding his resignation, the arrest of Max Lord and the freeing of Supergirl. Twitter was almost crashed as people tweeted to the #freeSupergirl with staggering speed.

Standing at his office window, looking out at the mass of people protesting and demanding his resignation, DA Saunders called his assistant DA Karen Mallory into his office. "Karen, I know you're aware of what's transpired in the past couple of hours. I'm resigning from my position and you'll be in charge until a new DA is elected." Karen knew better than to question his resolve, she'd been his assistant DA for too long and she'd seen the video and knew he really had no other option.

"Is there anything I can do for you," Karen asked. "I'll order an arrest warrant for Maxwell Lord and then order that Supergirl be freed immediately. Anything else you think I should do?"

"No, that should be fine." Richard replied as he stared out at the angry mob.

Back in her office, the assistant DA ordered the arrest warrant for Max Lord and then called the DEO to order Hank Henshaw to release Supergirl immediately. When she hung up from speaking with the Director of the DEO she set up a press conference.

Hanging up the phone, Director Henshaw, moved with amazingly swift speed making his way toward the cell where Supergirl was being held. He loved giving good news, and as far as he was concerned, this was the best news he'd ever given.

Ordering the guards to stand down, Hank opened the doors to her cell and walked in smiling at Alex as she cradled the head of the sleeping superhero. "You'll want to wake her for this," Hank grinned at Alex.

Alex looked up at him confused, but complied and leaned over to her sister's ear, "Kara…Kara, you need to wake up, Hank is here and he wants to talk to you."

Slowly Kara awoke and looking at Hank she sat upright in her bed beside Alex. "Now what?" She asked not sure if she could handle any more bad news.

"You're free to go Supergirl." Hank smiled at her. "The charges have been dropped, they're arresting Max Lord as we speak and the assistant DA is holding a press conference to try to calm the angry crowds who have rallied around you."

"What?" Supergirl rose from her cot.

"Citizens of National City," Karen began, "DA Richard Saunders has submitted his resignation, effective immediately and has appointed me as his temporary replacement until an election can be held." The crowd erupted in cheers, and began to chant "Free Supergirl, Free Supergirl" over and over. When they finally quieted down she continued, "All charges against Supergirl have been dropped and an arrest warrant for Maxwell Lord has been issued by my office."

The cheers from the crowd were deafening! People were hugging each other, some were crying but everyone was chanting, "Su-per-girl, Su-per-girl," over and over.

As if on cue a red and blue streak shot through the sky above the protest rally, Supergirl, hearing the chants below came back, and floated in the air above the cheering crowd, smiling as they chanted her name even louder than before. She smiled, waved and shouted a thank you to them before she flew off into the sky, anxious to get home.

Cat Grant exited the door from her office to her balcony with her nightly scotch in her hand. There was a warm breeze that blew across her face as she approached the railing, smiling at the events of the day, knowing that Supergirl was free and justice was finally being served.

With grace and strength, Supergirl descended from the night sky and landed on the balcony near Cat. The two of them just looked at each other for a moment, both smiling, before hugging each other tightly. "I understand I have you to thank for getting me set free and the charges dropped," Supergirl said as she leaned on Ms. Grant's shoulder. "I know that you took a big risk in doing it, and it may have cost you something, but then freedom isn't free, is it?"

Cat was the first to break the embrace and stepping back she looked at her hero and said, "You're right, Supergirl, freedom usually has a price tag with it, but you're free and back patrolling the skies of National City already I see. How're you doing? I hear that you've been experiencing some terrible nightmares since your encounter with General Lane."

Supergirl visibly shivered a wee bit at the mention of his name. "Yeah," she replied, hanging her head, letting her long blonde hair cover her face. "Whenever I close my eyes to sleep eventually I'm swept away by nightmares. I'm so scared that it will affect my ability to be the hero that the people of National City need me to be. I'm not sure I can even be Supergirl anymore, I just feel so weak and helpless sometimes."

Cat looked at the amazing young woman before her with love in her eyes, "Supergirl," she began, "You've been through a terrible ordeal, I watched you endure some of that. But here's the thing, you can let that trauma dominate your life and define who you are as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers, yes, I know who you really are. Or, you can use each chance you have to help or rescue someone to chip away at the damage done to your heart and soul. You can remain the victim or you can become the victor. Either way the choice is yours."

Kara lifted her head, tears in her eyes as she listened to this wonderful woman who was not only her boss, but had become a mentor and was now becoming like a mother to her.

"It won't happen overnight," Cat continued, "but it will happen and like the phoenix you can and will rise from the ashes of your suffering and be a stronger, braver and wiser hero than you would be without having experienced it."

Supergirl smiled and put her arms around Cat, who held the superhero as closely and as tightly as she possibly could. "Thank you, Ms. Grant," she finally spoke, "you have no idea how much you mean to me and how much what you said helps."

Leaning back from the embrace, Cat looked lovingly into the eyes of her protégé, "Now, you need to go spend some time with your sister and with James, and get some rest before you dive back into saving the world. Chop, chop, Kara!"

"Good night, Ms. Grant, see you in the morning!" With a smile, Supergirl quietly flew into the night sky.


End file.
